Team RWBY watches VanossGaming and Friends
by Atombomb639
Summary: in the title it pretty explains itself oh and if I haven't updated in a while it means one of four things one I'm busy doing something else two I'm on vacation three I'm working on another story and finally four I AM DEAD! (Now Up For Adoption To Go To A Loving Home/Author)
1. Chapter 1 here in my garage

**RWBY watches Vanossgaming this is just a test so i'm going to start with a couple animated ones and if it gets positivity I will continue into full videos just remember those will take longer so you know be patience and don't rush me otherwise you'll get a half assed chapter any way enjoy**

 **P.S. this takes place before all hell breaks loose aka the fall of Beacon also there will be no order to these just random like a prop hunt from this year than a death run from two years ago or a guess who from last year**

 **Also RIP Monty Oum**

Yang, Weiss and Blake had just returned Weiss went shopping for whatever she got the other two didn't ask Yang had gotten a tune up for her ember celica Blake did her own thing they didn't ask she didn't tell they had left Ruby in their dorm room they heard muffled laughing coming from the other side of the door causing them to stop outside the door

What is she laughing at? Blake asked

I bet she's trying to prank us Weiss thought

Ruby are you okay Yang asked leaning her head against she heard Ruby take in a deep breath and stopped laughing

Yeah I'm fine Ruby replied shrugging Yang opened the door to find her younger half-sister sitting on the floor watching something on the game system (like how xbox one can hook up to YouTube) that was hooked up to the TV Ruby turned her head to look at them her face was a little red. Hi teammates

Ruby what were you laughing so hard? Blake asked

Oh it's this really funny DustTuber Ruby replied

DustTuber?

Yeah on DustTube it's his job

Which one is it? Yang asked

This new guy Vanossgaming he's great I found him after you left I was board so

What kind of job is that? Weiss asked

A pretty good paying one Blake replied looking at her scroll. According to this he has a net worth of around five million Lien not bad for a guy in his early twenties

So do you guts want to watch some with me it's an animated one Ruby stated

I'm down

Okay

Alright but only because I have nothing better to do at the moment Weiss said they sat down and before Ruby started the video they saw a man wearing an owl mask with a red and white jacket he was sitting at a computer while in the back round laying on a blue sofa was a man in a pig mask he was wearing a bike helmet a white shirt and white pants with black markings

What's with the masks Blake said it was more of a demand

On Vanoss is an owl Faunus and Wild Cat the guy in the pig mask is a pig Faunus

Oh

Can we continue? Yang asked Ruby pressed the play button

 **Vanoss looks back: Yo Wild Cat you know those stupid ads that keep appearing before videos where it's like a guy and he's like**

Oh yeah I know those ads Yang commented wondering where they were going with this

 **Scene changes to some random guy in a garage holding a camera**

 **Vanoss (voice over for the guy): Here in my garage**

 **(Showed the guy onto top of the car) Wild Cat: And he's got a Lamborghini**

 **Vanoss: Yeah Yeah and you know what I like more than my Lamborghini knowledge**

Oh that guy Weiss said remembering how annoying he was

 **Vanoss: That's why I have these three thousand books I read one book a day**

I don't even own that many books Blake muttered

 **Wild Cat pops out of the car's hood: You know that guy fuck him**

The group chuckled at how unexpected that was

 **Back at the computer and sofa Vanoss: We should make some parody ads and put them up on DustTube just like anything that happens to rhyme with Lamborghini**

 **(Garage again Wild Cat leaning against the wall near the garage door)**

What's going on now? Weiss asked

 **Wild Cat (with a beard and glasses): Here in my garage eating my pasta linguini**

 **Vanoss: (laughing)**

 **Wild Cat: But you know what I like more than my linguini macaroni**

 **Vanoss standing in the middle (with a beard and glasses): Here in my garage, just bought this new dry martini with my new loaf of panini**

 **(Camera zoned out to show Wild Cat was in a bikini): Chilling out here in my bikini**

Ruby paused the video as both her and her team fell into fits of laughter

Never thought I'd see a pig in a bikini Yang stated

Okay these guys are funny Weiss said catching her breath

Okay let's keep going Ruby said pressing play

 **Vanoss leans in wearing one to: You know what I like more than dressing in my new bikini?**

 **Wild Cat: Men, I fuck a new man every day. (They see a bunch of men on a self)**

That I could have gone without knowing that Blake said

Wild Cat you whore or should bore Yang joked causing her teammates to groan Yang huffed while crossing her arms. You all are just jealous of my puns

 **(Vanoss was shown in the middle of nowhere)**

Where is he? Ruby asked

 **Vanoss yelling: Here on an iceberg in Atlas (Ruby: OH), wearing my brand new beanie! (camera zooms in) It's snowing sideways.**

 **(Guy pops up out of nowhere)**

Oh Ollie Williams Ruby said

Isn't he from Family Guy Blake asked her teammates looked at her. What I like the show

 **Ollie Williams: It's snowing sideways.**

 **(Scene switch)**

 **Wild Cat: Here in the bathroom, holding my weenie. (Holds up a hotdog and a bottle of ketchup)**

Too much information Weiss said as she and the others blushed

 **Vanoss off screen: There's no like continuation after that comment. That's it, that's it. It's just it, just staring at him, holding his weenie.**

 **Wild Cat: What are you doing in here**?

Oh jeez Ruby said chuckling

 **(Computer and sofa again)**

 **Wild Cat face buried in hands: We always do this shit man we get an idea and we just role way to fucking far with it**

Seems like it RWBY said at once

 **(Vanoss reached under the computer desk and pulled out a shirt)**

 **Vanoss: Just bought my new T-shirt that says Hoodini**

Nice pun Yang said

 **Wild Cat: (laughing)**

 **Mini Lad pops out from behind the sofa: Oum fucking damn it**

 **(Video ends)**

He has a lot more than this longer ones to Ruby said

Another one her teammates said at once


	2. Chapter 2 The Ice Bucket Challenge

"Wait what's this" Weiss asked as clicked on a video called the Ice Bucket Challenge she was picking the video this time

 **The video opened showing a rather buff owl Faunus wearing sunglasses a grey shirt shorts possible swim trunks in front of him was a small table with a plastic container on it**

 **Evan: Hey guys my names Evan but most of you guys probably know me by my channel name Vanossgaming**

"Well he's well build" Yang stated with a slight purr admiring him (seriously the dude is built he was a hockey player)

"And pretty handsome" Weiss mumbled a blush crossing her pale checks she quickly covered her mouth when realized she said that out loud

"You're not wrong" Ruby thought blushing a little herself

"Aw that's so cute" Yang mocked

"SHUT UP" Weiss shouted

"Never thought I'd hear Weiss say that about a Faunus" Blake thought Weiss pressed play

 **Evan: And today I am doing the infamous Ice Bucket Challenge now I'm sure most of you guys are pretty tired of seeing this all over DustTube and your Face Book page and I don't blame you however today I'm going to do it my way and I'll show what I'm talking about in just second**

"The challenge is pretty stupid" Ruby said

"But he is giving his own spin so" Yang replied

 **Evan: But the real reason I'm doing it is to raise awareness for ALS or amyotrophic lateral sclerosis also known Lou Gehrig's disease and I'm actually gonna be a thousand lien to ALS on top of that because of the nature of the challenge I figured I would also donate a another thousand lien to charity water and I actually encourage anyone doing this challenge moving forward to not only donate to ALS but donate to another charity of your choice because for being so generous why not spread that generosity around to other people who may need it but anyways I just want to thank bottle Tom and Craig for nominating me and to further continue it I will be nominating my friend and collaborator Daithi De Nogla Lou from unboxing therapy who's actually helping me film this so big thanks to him but anyways guys let me show you my version of the Ice Bucket Challenge**

"Okay I wonder what he's doing" Blake muttered

 **(Evan began list off what he was adding to the tub)**

 **Evan: So to make this a real Ice Bucket Challenge we're gonna need ice tea Smirnoff ice vanilla ice cream chocolate ice cream strawberry cream an ice cream sand witch dentyne ice ice age the movie travelers map of Atlas Tim Horton's ice cappuccino ice age two marvel ice man action figure iso whey protein powder ice age three ice hockey puck vanilla ice greatest hits featuring ice ice baby and ice age four**

"So he just tossed in a bunch of random stuff that have ice in it at least sounded like" Ruby said the others nodded

"Well Evan did say he was putting his own twist on it" Blake stated

 **Evan: And let's not forget our most important ingredient our bucket of ice cubes**

( **Evan dumped in a bunch of paper cubes in with pictures of the rapper, songwriter, record producer, actor and filmmaker Ice Cube on them)**

"Okay not bad pretty good joke" Yang stated

 **Ice Cube: Guess what mother fuckers I'm black (actually ice cubes get poured in) get your mother fucking ass up**

 **(Evan took the ice tea and Smirnoff ice opened them pour them into the until they were both empty he then grabbed a hose and began using that after a while he checked his watch looking bored it then cut showing Evan drinking a cup of water he then dumped the rest into the tub he was then seen stirring the concoction with a hockey stick he looked up at the camera)**

 **Evan: This is a stupid idea isn't it?**

"Yep/Definitely/Probably/Mmm hmm" RWBY said at once

 **(Evan tossed the hockey stick aside)**

 **Evan: Alright here we go my version of the Ice Bucket Challenge three two one (Evan lifted the tub over his head dumping the concoction over himself) Oh OUM (Luo began laughing Evan throw the tub aside he grabbed a piece of paper hanging from his glasses and throw it aside) oh…I can't see**

"Well he really should have thought that through" Weiss said

"Yeah it was pretty stupid" Blake agreed

"Well it was for ALS and charity water so" Ruby began

"So it balances out probably" Yang finished

 **Evan: Alright guys that's my version of the Ice Bucket Challenge I'm gonna go take a shower and consult to a hygienist take it easy (Evan then walked off screen and the video ended)**

"That seems like a smart idea" Weiss said

"So that's what Vanoss looks like I wonder what his friends look like" Blake said Ruby typed in Vanoss and friends in real life they saw their pictures and read through their Wikis


	3. Chapter 3 Free Candy Come on In

**Ten Favorites and Ten Followers in one day I think this will continue**

"Okay so this one is called…Free Candy" Ruby said raising an eyebrow

"This does not bold well" Weiss said shaking her head

"No it does not" Blake added

 **The video opened showing an old house standing in a grave yard**

"OH that's never a good sign" Yang muttered

 **Delirious suddenly appeared on screen on the porch of the house causing the girls to jump back in surprise he was wearing a cloak the covered his entire body and his hokey mask**

 **Delirious: Welcome to the Delirious house of night mares (points at Vanoss Basically and Terroriser) Do you dare to get the free candy (shows a map of the house) at the end of my house**

"Let's see knife at the entrance bear traps in the hall and a giant swinging axe before the candy door" Ruby said pausing the video

"That doesn't seem difficult at all" Weiss said almost insulted by the traps

"Well not for us but we are huntresses in training they're civilians with no aura or semblance to speak of" Yang stated Weiss thought it over and agreed

"Let's keep going" Blake said Ruby pressed play

 **Vanoss dressed as Luigi: YEAH I WANT A SNICKERS BAR**

"Those are my favorite I kind of want one now" Ruby thought

 **Delirious: Listen I got snickers (opens revealing snicker bars) I got butter scotch (shoves butter scotch in Terroriser's face) I got all the candies you could every dream (he opened his hands in them was a rainbow holding various candies and a bag of chips)**

"That was um great grammar there Delirious" Weiss said eye twitching as she paused the video

"Wait those are chips not candies" Ruby said pointing at the screen. "And they're not even good chips like sour cream they're cheddar gross"

"Who even eats those" Yang asked Blake raised her arm. "You're dead to me"

"Whatever you say" Blake replied pressing play

 **Basically as Captain America: Butter scotch what are you a fucking sixty year old woman**

"Ew" RWBY said at once seeing the image of Delirious as an old woman

 **Delirious opens the door to the house: All you got to do is come into my house (camera zooms in as he rubs his hands together) you don't need permission (camera zooms in and focuses on Delirious creepy face) you don't need permission at all (he shuts the door)**

"Little to intense Delirious take it back a notch" Weiss commented she and the others where a little creeped out by Delirious already

 **Vanoss sarcastically: YEAH THIS IS NOT SUSPICIOUS AT ALL WE ARE TOTALLY NOT GETTING RAPED OR MURDERED LET'S DO THIS**

"Again a little too intense take it back a bit" Weiss said

 **Terroriser dressed as Link over the laughter: AND REMEMBER KIDS NEVER DO THIS IN REAL LIFE**

"We won't especial with Delirious" RWBY said at once

 **Terroriser: YES MISTER WE SHALL GO INTO YOUR HOME FOR FREE CANDY**

 **Basically pushing Vanoss: Alright ring the fucking door bell**

 **Vanoss rings bell: Trick or Treat mother fucker (Delirious immediately comes out and stabs him blood begins to drip down his overalls) AAAAAAHHH DAMN IT**

 **Everyone: (Laughing)**

 **They move into the hall with the bear traps Basically pushed back: Alright boys stand back**

 **Delirious appears behind him: You got this (Basically begins carefully moving through the traps and made it half way through only for Delirious to appear in front of him and stab him)**

"That's cheating it was only the bear traps not knife and bear traps" Ruby complained

 **Basically: NNNNOOO!**

 **Vanoss Ghost: Oh no he had it**

 **Two swinging axes in the hallway Terroriser in thought: So the trick to this Is to get to the middle so beat the first one when is about to hit**

 **Delirious appears in front of him: Yep yep when yah gonna go when yah doing it**

 **Terroriser: NOW (he attempts to run forward only to run right into Delirious's knife)**

"Idiot" Weiss muttered

"DELIRIOUS IS SUCH A CHEATING ASSHOLE" Ruby shouted in rage her teammates to stared at her until she realized what she had said she rubbed the back of her. "Oh um sorry just goy caught up in the moment"

"It's alright we all need to vent" Yang said resuming the video

 **Ghost Vanoss and Basically appeared and began laughing Terroriser: Never mind (Terroriser then dropped to the floor Delirious was seen standing over his victims corpses)**

 **Delirious: GET REKT BITCHES (video ends)**

"Okay so the moral here is never go near Delirious" Ruby stated

WBY: Or trust him

"How about we watch one of his full videos now" Yang suggested Ruby then clicked on one of his titled Gmod Sandbox Funny Moments - Banana Bus Dance, Boxing Arena, Yoshi Player Model (Garry's Mod)


	4. Chapter 4 BBD, BA and YPM Garrys mod

**Gmod Sandbox Funny Moments - Banana Bus Dance, Boxing Arena, Yoshi Player Model (Garry's Mod) fun fact this is actually one of the first video's from Vanoss that I watched and a personal favorite**

"Okay this one looks good" Ruby said as the video played

 **(They were in a boxing looking up at the monitor well standing in the boxing ring)**

 **Delirious: Alright are you ready for this epicenes?**

"Um sure it's why we clicked on" Yang said

 **Delirious: Here we go on the count of three like on three like right when I say the letter the number three**

"The letter three oh my…Delirious is freaking idiot" Weiss muttered face palming hard enough to leave a mark

 **Vanoss chuckling: The letter three?**

 **Mini Lad: The letter three H20 Delirious the letter three stay in school kids**

"We live at school" Ruby muttered

 **Delirious: one…two…three**

 **(The four of them began and in sync Banana Bus Dance it lasted for about seven seconds once they stopped Delirious started dancing again)**

"So majestic" Yang said

 **(Vanoss pulled out a crossbow and shot Delirious Mini Lad pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at their feet killing them)**

 **Gmod sandbox**

"A solid start" Blake said smirking well the others laughed

 **(Overhead view of the boxing ring before) Vanoss while the camera stayed on Yoshi: Ladies and gentlemen next up in to the ring we have the mean green killing machine with fifty knock outs the undefeated heavy weight champion of the world Yoshi**

 **(Vanoss first person)**

"Heavy weight champion of the world my right arm he's so small" Yang scoffed (sad foreshadowing)

 **Vanoss as Delirious made it to the end: Why are you so fucking tiny? (Yang: Thank you) weighting in at nine in at half pounds (pulls out a shotgun and begins shooting at Delirious while he just laughs) BOOOO!**

"Dang it Delirious is one take just too much to ask for" Ruby said remembering the other videos she had already watched

 **Vanoss: Ladies and gentlemen next up in to the ring with fifty knock outs the undefeated heavy weight champion of the world**

 **Delirious: I'm already here**

 **Vanoss and RWBY: What?**

 **(Vanoss Mini and Basically looked around only they didn't see Delirious anywhere around them)**

 **Delirious: I'm here**

 **Mini: You're not here**

"Wait what's that noise" Blake asked the others listened closer

"Sounds like something getting punched" Yang stated

 **(Vanoss then looked down and spotted something tiny and green)**

 **Delirious punches Vanoss sending him flying back into the boxing ring: I'M HERE!**

"Again why can't it ever just be one take" Ruby asked

 **(Scene change)**

 **Vanoss and Weiss annoyed: He/I didn't say microscopic champion of the world**

"Weiss how did you do that" Blake asked as they paused the video

"No clue" the heiress replied after some thought

"Seems like you and Vanoss are on the page" Yang teased Weiss blushed she had seen his photo of what he looked like in real live and even admitted he was handsome especial in a suit with his ember colored eyes and hair style

 **(Delirious began walking down to the ring again) Vanoss: YOSHI**

 **Delirious: Yeah Yeah (he stopped in front of Vanoss) Sup bitches (Vanoss pulls out a rocket launcher and fires it at Delirious killing him)**

"It was perfect and Vanoss ruined it" Blake said pinching the bridge of he nose

 **Mini: And up next to the ring we have the intercontinental champion of the world (Vanoss begins rag dolling in) weighing in at five hundred seventeen thousand four hundred and twelve pound the physical disabled Luigi**

"Physical disabled Luigi" Yang muttered as she and the others laughed

 **(Vanoss and Delirious got into the ring) Mini: Let's get ready to rumble**

 **(Vanoss got up and went into first person) Delirious: Alright come on Luigi come on**

 **(The two ran at each other and throwing punches) Vanoss: Let's go let's go**

 **Delirious: Fuck you**

 **Vanoss: Foot work**

"A very important part of any fist fight" Yang said

 **Delirious: This is for the princesses fuck you left right**

 **Vanoss: Fuck the princesses I don't even like those bitches**

"But daisy and peach are so nice" Ruby said

 **Delirious accidently switched weapons: Oh Oum no Oh Oum no where's my fists**

 **Vanoss: I'm punching you right in the nose get fuck back here (Delirious manages to get his fists again and the fight continues)**

 **Delirious: Come on you ain't got nothing on fucking Yoshi**

 **Vanoss: Let's go let's go (lands the killing blow) YEAH!**

"One two three four five six seven eight nine and ten Delirious is down and out" Yang said

"Vanoss wins by TKO" Ruby added

 **(Delirious's body fell out of the ring) Vanoss: GET THE FUCK OUY OF MY RING BITCH!**

"And now Vanoss is the heavy weight champion of the world" Weiss stated

 **(Scene change)**

 **Delirious: Yeah crowd come on cheer for me crowd cheer (crowd remains silent with only crickets were heard) Yeah!**

"Boo you suck" Weiss bluntly said

 **(Outside the ring another fight started so Vanoss fired a rocket injuring both himself and Delirious) Delirious: I'm gonna put you in a choke slam (Vanoss fired another rocket killing them both)**

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to use a rocket launcher in a boxing match" Blake said

 **(Back in the ring Delirious climbed up on the ropes)**

"Okay this isn't wrestling" Ruby muttered

 **Vanoss slowly approaching: Oh no he's getting ready for his special move (Delirious: Alright my special move) what is he gonna do what are you going to do (punches him in the gut sending him flying out of the ring with a scream followed by a laugh)**

 **(They were on a roof top of a building Vanoss laughed well looking at Delirious)**

"Why is laughing" Ruby asked the others were wondering to until a text then appeared at the bottom of the screen saying this was the first time I saw the Yoshi player model

"Oh okay" RWBY said at once

 **Vanoss: I like this big nose theme**

 **Delirious: I forgot what the code was**

"What code" Weiss asked

 **Vanoss well laughing: Your…your nose is so big man**

 **Delirious: What's the code quit luaghing at me**

 **Vanoss: You look so fucking stupid**

 **Delirious well jumping off the roof: Fuck you**

"Yoshi does look pretty freaking stupid" Yang said

 **Wild Cat mocking tone: You look so fucking stupid**

 **(Vanoss jumped off the roof and saw Delirious entering the alley) Vanoss: Get over here (Vanoss followed him into the alley to find Delirious) what are doing hiding in the corner?**

 **Delirious: I'm hiding so you won't laugh at my nose**

"Translation he's hiding like a little bitch so he won't be made fun of" Yang stated making the others chuckle

 **Delirious: I need to figure out what the code is so we can damage each other**

 **Vanoss: Shut the fuck up Yoshi!**

 **(Back on the roof)**

 **Mini: Look at the size of his nose**

 **Vanoss crouching: If you get to the right angle you can't see his face at all it's just his nose**

"Yoshi has bad nose hair" Ruby said Weiss gaged a bit

 **(Mini did the same and crouched in front of delirious) Mini: Oh my Oum it's just all nose it's all nose**

 **Vanoss and Weiss: Your/He's grabbing his nose**

"Again" Weiss complained

 **Vanoss: Shoot his nose it's his weak point it's his weakness (Mini and Vanoss shot a Delirious tried to defend himself with a crowbar eventuality Vanoss killed him)**

 **(Scene change)**

 **Delirious: Whys my head crocked**

 **Vanoss: Probably because you're getting weighed down by your fucking huge nose (as Mini killed Delirious)**

"Mini why" Ruby said

"Because he deserves it" Weiss stated

 **Delirious walks back onto the roof: Like seriously when I stand still my head turns to the side for some reason**

 **Vanoss: Because your nose man its weighing you down**

 **Delirious: Guys alright…**

 **Mini: You're top heavy**

 **Vanoss: You're nose heavy**

"Okay enough with the nose jokes" Ruby said

 **(Delirious walked into the building they were on followed by Vanoss)**

 **Delirious: Vanoss come check…the only reason we came to this was to check it out**

 **(They ended up in a kitchen)**

 **Vanoss: Nice fucking boots bro**

 **(Delirious begins hitting Vanoss with a crow bar) Delirious: Just go check out the fucking house**

 **Vanoss: Did you like (Delirious kills Vanoss)**

"That wasn't really necessary Delirious" Ruby muttered

 **Mini: Your boots are like a cube**

 **(Kitchen)**

 **Wild Cat: You're bigger the your refrigerator**

"Okay I don't think Yoshi is supposed to be that big" Blake said

 **Delirious: I know I sneezed and all my food fucking disappeared**

RWBY: Enough with the nose jokes

 **(Scene change)**

 **Delirious: So what do you think about my new apartment guys**

"I think he's been ripped off its clearly not worth the lien" Weiss said the others nodded in agreement

 **Mini sarcastically: I really like especially this hole in the wall**

 **Vanoss: Yeah did you make that with your nose?**

 **Mini: He took a corner to fast**

"The joke already died and is now rolling in its grave" Ruby muttered

 **(Back on the roof)**

 **Vanoss: You're a dinosaur**

 **Delirious: No I don't wanna die**

 **Wild Cat childlike: You're a dinosaur**

 **Delirious: Yes I'm a dinosaur**

 **Vanoss: Dinosaurs can fly (Vanoss shoots Delirious with a shot gun sending him off the roof)**

 **Delirious while flying: No they can't**

"Why do they keep killing him" Ruby said the others laughed

"Because he deserves it that's why" Weiss repeated she didn't really like Delirious as much as the other DustTubers

 **Delirious: Not all dinosaurs fly ok**

 **(Scene change door knocking sound affect)**

 **Basically: Open the door**

 **Delirious body in the door: Who's out there who's outside of my house?**

"Um pizza delivery" Yang joked

 **(Boxing ring)**

 **Mini: Alright next contender in the wrestle of slam (Delirious flies up from behind a wall via balloons) what the fuck (Delirious drops into the audience)**

 **Vanoss: What the fuck was that**

 **Delirious trying to leap over the railing: I was trying to make a grand entrance**

"Well you failed" Weiss said

 **Mini: Alright next wrestle that's up in slam the wrestling the gayest one of them all H20 Delicious (Delirious came crashing through the multi colored wall riding on what looked like a giant dick before running into the ring)**

 **Delirious: I'm here**

 **Vanoss and Weiss: That is definition of the gayest one of them all**

"OUM DAMN IT NOT AGAIN" Weiss yelled she was visible annoyed it only made it that much funnier for her teammates

 **(Video ends)**

"Oh man that was funny especial Weiss saying the same thing as Vanoss" Yang said Weiss threw a pillow at her Yang barely ducked she smirked only for Weiss to pull out a second pillow and smack her across the face with it things just escalated after that with Ruby and Blake jumping in to try and break it up but they ended up getting involved in a giant pillow fight and let's just say some things ended up broken and they now had to pay for damages to school property they apology to each other and went back to the videos

Ok next is an animated series called Ruby started **(the Magic Tomato or the Unboxing you Vote)**

 **Fun fact H20 Delirious actually went by H20 Delicious for a while before returning to** **H20 Delirious for obvious reasons**


	5. Chapter 5 The Magic Tomato Ep 1

**Winner The Magic Tomato next is the Unboxing I swear also…**

 **Q: So Weiss hates Delirious just after 2 videos with him in them. Ok I guess but to me a Vanoss video is not as funny without him (or any other of Vanoss friends like wildcat).**

 **A: No she doesn't hate him she just finds "incredible irritating with his saying whatever comes to mind" honestly it makes sense for her not to like him as much as the others she would say "I don't hate him I think he can be funny he just goes overboard there has to be a limit a line he is way over that line like I can't even see him anymore not to mention the way he talks don't even get me started" and I personal believe the others would agree I mean out of them he just takes it way to far don't get me wrong I like the guy but just read these**

 **Delirious GTA bonus clip: And now I can wear you as my coats and masturbate**

 **Delirious Reign of Kings: This is how I practice smacking your mama's ass**

 **Author: See what I mean the dude has no clue where to draw the line so yeah**

 **A: Just 1 Question I hope you can explain in the next chapter/ers: when did they look on pictures of Vanossgaming and his friends?**

 **Q: Well you kind of asked two but whatever and not a bad idea writing that down in my note pad here maybe the Ice Bucket Challenge**

 **Otherwise great chapter**

 **Author: Thank you man or woman or whatever you identify yourself as now enjoy whatever the fuck I'm doing with my life jeez I now know what it's feels like to be Terroriser also the animation style reminds me of Johnny Bravo or Samurai Jack only 90's kids will know what I'm talking about**

"Ok next is an animated series called the Magic Tomato" Ruby said playing the video

 **Vanoss: ALRIGHT! What is going on guys Vanoss or Evan here and today I've got a pretty special video for all of you**

"What's that game on the screen" Blake asked Ruby was about to answer since she had the game on her scroll

 **Vanoss: So if you guys recall I'm in the game Monster Legends and in this video were bringing you a brand new animated short that I did with Wildcat, Delirious, Terroriser & Lui so obviously it's pretty epic**

"Ok so what's Monster Legends" Weiss asked as she paused the video

"Monster Legends is a resource management game where you raise up tiny monsters into fighting monsters grow food build habitats face against other players and dungeons challenges" Ruby replied as she brought the app up on her scroll and found the Vanoss treehouse. "If I had known I would have gotten them sooner"

"That does sound interesting" Yang

"Okay them good to know" Blake said resuming the video

 **Vanoss: But before we get into the animation I just want to give you guys a few updates on the game itself so first of all Terroriser and Delirious's characters are now in the game as well as my own custom island which is of course the Vanoss treehouse which is pretty sweet and make sure to pay attention because that's where all the event updates are gonna be the involve me my character and my friends characters so yeah check it out and if you like the game and want download it you can get it for free the link will be in the desperation and of course it available for both scrolls and tablets any way hope you enjoy animated short and make sure to stay till the end because I'm gonna talk about an in game challenge I have for you guys but I'll shut up now enjoy it and I will talk to you at the end of the video**

"That was a pretty long intro" Yang commented

"It wasn't even over a minute" Blake stated Yang was pretty impatient

 **(The animation opened showing Vanoss sitting on a sofa watching TV eating a bag chips it then showed what was on the screen)**

 **Announcer on screen: I'm ring side at monster smash seventeen where all the most awesome monsters come to decide on which one of them is the greatest of all**

"Well that's convenient" Blake said

 **Announcer: Here talking to the greatest of them all Arch Knight**

 **Vanoss mouth full: Yeah Arch Knight for the win!**

"Guess he's a fan" Ruby said

 **Arch Knight: I never lose I always win**

"Man he's so full of himself take a hint your probably no all that" Weiss said

"The view must be great from that glass house of yours" Ruby muttered remembering Weiss saying she wasn't perfect not yet but still leagues better than her

"What was that?"

"What was what" Yang asked covering for Ruby Weiss just did the I'm watching you sign before resuming the video

 **Announcer: So Arch is there any truth to the rumors of a Magic Tomato hidden (Vanoss and RWBY leaned in more interested) in the world that could turn anyone who eats into a massive heroic monster like you**

"That sounds so freaking cool" Yang stated imaging what she could with that kind of power RWB shuddered at the thought

 **Arch Knight: There is no such as a Magic Tomato the only way to get to where I am is to eat your vitamins and say your prayers**

 **(The microphone was snatched out of the Announcers hand and changed the camera angle to show Doctor Viktor)**

 **Doctor Viktor: Don't believe them anyone can become a hero the Tomato is Magic and I have the map to find it**

"I wouldn't trust him" Weiss said

"Yeah he's clearly not all there" Yang added

"Well he is a mad scientist" Ruby said reading from her scroll

 **Security: HEY GET THAT GUY OUT OF HERE! (The security guards restrained Doctor Viktor)**

 **Doctor Viktor: This is my website .  **

**(Vanoss quickly pulled out his laptop set it on his lap and began typing in the address when the web page fully loaded a poorly drawn map was shown that looked like it was colored with crayons)**

"That looks like it was drawn by a five year old" Yang said

 **Vanoss: No way Lui (Lui popped up he looked like a tiny five year he was holding two toys on alien the other a robot) this is exactly what we've been waiting for**

"Oh he's so adorable" Weiss gushed she then began baby talk. "I just want pick him hug pinch and his little checks"

"Almost as cute as Zwei" Ruby said pausing

"Speaking of Zwei where is he I haven't seen him since we got back" Yang stated that's when they heard growling and Zwei came out from under the bed chewing on yang's slipper she immediately picked the corgi it began trying to pull her slipper from his jaw. "Zwei let go…come on let go

 **Lui: Is this gonna be an adventure like last time when you took me to find Santa (shows the two climbing up a snowy mountain with a sign pointing up written on it in paint was Santa's workshop)**

"Wait so is Vanoss supposed to be like his guardian babysitter or adoptive father or what" Blake asked

"I don't know" RWY said at once as Yang final managed to pry her slipper free Zwei still in her arm turned his head toward the video

 **Vanoss: Yes...well sort of I mean you know Santa Claus wasn't around at that practically time we went to visit him but I know we're gonna be able to find this tomato but first (eye shot) we must assemble the right squad**

"Of unconfident idiots" Yang joked she's not wrong

 **(Scene change)**

 **(Vanoss set a printed out copy of the map camera changed to show Vanoss, Wild Cat, Delirious and Lui sitting around a table at a pizza joint)**

"Wait Delirious is a clown already so why'd he put make on over his hokey mask if he already has clown make up on under that" Weiss asked the other shrugged in response Zwei tilted his head as if trying to figure it out himself

 **Vanoss: Alright everybody listen up**

 **Delirious enthusiastic: Yes**

 **Vanoss: The way we're gonna find this Magic Tomato is by following this map (Delirious gasped) we'll be able to make it to the cave right here if we find this rock formation shaped like a cucumber**

 **Delirious: Yes let's do this**

 **Wild Cat: That's not a cucumber dude look it's a dick see the balls right there and the shaft it's even got a little vain right there it kind of disgusting actually**

"Huh you know it kind of does" Yang muttered

"EW why Yang" Weiss asked

 **Wild Cat: And also there is no such thing as a Magic Tomato**

 **Delirious: That's a lie pig I'll get the Magic Tomato and I'll become the Monster Legend**

"Wild Cat makes the most sense here there is no such thing as-"Weiss started

 **Vanoss: Okay everyone shut up**

"Well that was weird" Ruby said the others nodded

 **Vanoss: Listen you idiots the Tomato is real okay I know this**

"It's not when has a legend like that every been real" Weiss insisted RBY didn't reply

 **Under beacon tower**

"So do you truly believe Pyrrha is" Glynda began Amber suddenly sneezed loud enough to cut her off

"Huh seems like someone is talking about her in some way" Ozpin stated calmly before taking a drink form his coffee mug Glynda just sighed while rubbing her eyes

 **Back with RWBY**

 **Vanoss: And we're gonna find it together**

 **Wild Cat: Or we could just not do to that and you know live our normal lives**

"BORING" Ruby shouted

 **(Vanoss grabs the front of Wild Cats shirt)**

 **Vanoss: YOU CALL THIS LIFE!**

"Man Vanoss sounds really ticked" Yang commented

 **Vanoss: We're sitting in this pizza shop that you delivery for (that's when RWBY really saw the shirt Wild Cat was wearing) Delirious is a clown and I stand on street corners waving signs around (image of Vanoss with a sign above his head that said pooters) all day okay**

 **Delirious: Clowns make a lot of lien man**

"Yes but is it worth the humiliation" Blake asked

"No it's not poor Bobo don't ask" Weiss said

 **Wild Cat: Fine I'll do it alright I only made six liens in tips today cheap bastards but if we're gonna do it were gonna need some supplies**

"Wait where's Terroriser Vanoss said he was going to be in it" Ruby said

( **Vanoss was suddenly standing on the table)**

 **Vanoss: Right but first where gonna need some supplies**

 **Wild Cat and Yang: That's literally what I/He just said dude**

 **Vanoss: Shut the fuck up**

"What Vanoss said Weiss or you will have to sleep with one eye open" Yang threated Weiss smirked but reminded silent

 **(Scene change to Terroriser with an overdramatic back round)**

 **Terroriser Arnold voice: Argh Argh come on get to the chopper (the camera changed to show he was screaming at some woman and her son the woman grabbed her son and ran away Terroriser slumped) get to the chopper**

 **(A van pulled up and Vanoss popped out of the passenger side door)**

 **Vanoss: Hey Terroriser (the others fell out of the sliding door) what's going on man (Vanoss walked over to Terroriser and placed a hand on his shoulder) how you doing**

 **Terroriser pissed normal voice: What do you want from me?**

 **Delirious: We need your skills your muscles and your voice**

 **(Terroriser smacked Vanoss's hand away)**

 **Terroriser: What do you want from me?**

 **Vanoss: Come on man we need you alright you you're you know super valuable and stuff**

"He's not buying it plan B" Blake stated

 **Wild Cat: Look we need is your employee discount at this shit hole so we can get some supplies for a trip**

 **Terroriser: Oh now you need me I've been working here for four fucking years and never once have you guys come to see me and suddenly (Arnold voice) Argh we need you oh you're so amazing come with us come on we need to get the supplies and get outta here (normal voice) yeah thanks**

"Poor Terroriser" Ruby mumbled

 **Vanoss: Alright how about this if you help us out you can come along because we really need these supplies**

 **(Terroriser released a heavy sigh knowing there was no room to argue)**

 **Terroriser: Ok fine I'll help you (Arnold voice) Get to the chopper**

 **(After buying there "supplies" the group piled into the van and began driving they were somewhere in the desert Vanoss was deciding between a banana and cucumber well saying it out loud Lui was making laser noises well playing a hand held game Delirious well playing with a slinky well singing about it and Terroriser was making a stupid noises Wild Cat just seemed pissed from it)**

 **Vanoss over the noise: Hey Wild Cat what do you Banana or Cucumber?**

 **Wild Cat looking back: I THINK YOU GUYS NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK I'M TRYING TO DRIVE! (This made everyone shut up)**

"Keep your eyes on the road or you'll" Weiss began

 **Vanoss: WILD CAT LOOK OUT!**

 **(Wild Cat looked back at the road everyone in the car screamed at whatever they were about to run into and the screen went black with the sound of a crashing vehicle was heard when it came back the guys were lying face down well the van was upside down off the road while a green cloaked figure)**

"Crash the van" Ruby finished

"Wait who's the guy in the green cloak" Yang asked

 **(The figure walked away)**

"Okay bye creeper"

"He's not important to the story we'll never see that figure again" Blake said in a sarcastic tone

 **(The group stood up and dusted themselves off)**

 **Wild Cat: WELL WAY TO FUCKING GO GUYS MY VAN IS COMPLETELY DESTROYED**

"You're the one who crashed it" Weiss muttered

 **Wild Cat: WE'RE STRANDED IN THE OF NOWHERE AND I SPILED SODA ALL OVER MYSELF**

 **Lui: Let's do that again**

 **Delirious on his hands and knees well looking: My slinky where's my slinky (looks at the sky) NOOOOOO!**

"You've got bigger things to worry about then a stupid toy" Weiss muttered annoyed

 **Vanoss: Guys look (the camera changed to show they were standing only a couple miles away from them was first land mark)**

"Well Weiss wanna take back what you said about tomato not being real" Ruby asked

"A rock formation that proves nothing" the heiress replied the others rolled their eyes

 **Vanoss: The banana**

 **Delirious: The cucumber**

 **Wild Cat: The dick**

"Oh my Oum stop it Wild Cat" Blake muttered

 **Lui: The gummy worm (Terroriser just made an Arnold like scream making RWBY chuckled)**

 **Wild Cat: Holy shit the map is real**

"THAT PROVES NOTHING" Weiss shouted

 **Vanoss: Holy shit the map is real**

 **To be continued**

 **(Video ends)**

"Well that was pretty good funny Lui was adorable" Weiss said

"Yep it was come on just go down" Ruby muttered she was already trying to get through the Vanoss challenge

"I think I need to download this game" Yang said taking out her scroll

"Alright episode two begins now" Blake said clicking on it


	6. Chapter 6 The Magic Tomato ep 2

**Arnold Voice: Intro skipped mother fuckers**

 **(It opened showing the entrance to the cave)**

 **Vanoss: There it is the cave of the Magic Tomato we're so close**

"Um did they just skip a bunch of stuff or did we skip a video" Yang asked

 **(The camera view then changed to show them standing on top of that rock also revealing that Vanoss was looking through a telescope)**

"I withdraw my question"

"They wasted so much time and energy climbing that" Blake stated

"And they don't have any food or water" Ruby added

"If they survive that desert it'll be a freaking miracle" Weiss said

 **Wild Cat: No were not dude it's hundreds of miles away**

 **Vanoss: Alright first things first from this banana rock that we're standing on right here we're gonna have to-**

 **Wild Cat: Dude I keep telling you it's a dick**

"IT'S NOT A…argh forget it" RWBY said

 **Delirious while looking through the wrong end of the telescope: Oh my Oum the cave is so far away (lowers the telescope) I don't want to walk that far man**

 **Terroriser Arnold voice: The cave is exactly two hundred and forty one point four zero one six kilometers away**

"So that's more than one hundred miles Wild Cat was wrong about it being hundreds of miles" Weiss stated

 **Wild Cat: Look it doesn't even matter how far away it is we can't make it my van and our snacks are in a pile of rubble by Delirious's slinky**

"Again weird" Blake muttered RWY nodded

 **Delirious: My slinky it lives**

 **Wild Cat: You guys do whatever you want I'm done alright "I'm gonna go home go to bed"**

"I feel like that's a reference we're not getting" Yang stated Blake and Weiss nodded but Ruby smirked she had seen that video

 **Vanoss: Listen we don't need all that shit okay all we need-**

 **Terroriser: But you told me that stuff was really important that's the only reason I-**

"He lied" Yang stated

 **Vanoss: ALL WE NEED is an adventure montage**

 **Terroriser: Fucking dick (RWBY chuckled at this)**

 **(Epic music began playing It showed them tracking through the desert then through a jungle with Vanoss leading them using a machete to cut through the brush which he pulled out of apparently nowhere then fighting a giant golden armored bear then a random room with a book shelf and a car)**

 **Wild Cat: Oh shit is that a Lamborghini**

"Here in my garage" Ruby and Yang joked

 **(They then were on the side of a snowy mountain then on a roller coaster)**

"What wait…how did they…what" Weiss asked it was like when they first met Penny and she somehow got ahead of them. "That's not how real life works"

 **Vanoss: Yeah that shit was awesome**

 **Wild Cat: Yeah but I feel like we kind of did a bunch of random things like we didn't follow the map at all**

"Again Wild Cat is right" Weiss said

 **Delirious: I'm starving I haven't eaten in three days guys**

 **Terroriser: We've only been traveling for one day**

"I guess Delirious doesn't make a lot of Lien" Blake said

"Especial if he hasn't eaten in three days" Weiss added. "Just like Bobo again don't ask"

 **(Vanoss pointed to a rather suspicions shack with a free candy sign out in front)**

 **Vanoss: Hey why don't we get a snack at that creepy looking shop over there**

"This can only end in murder I can guarantee that there is a psychopath in there" Yang said the others nodded in agreement

 **Lui: CANDY**

 **(They entered the shop and Lui immediately went after the free candy he grabbed a lollipop only for none other then Doctor Viktor to snatch it away from him)**

 **Doctor Viktor: That candy is for lonely children**

"Doctor Viktor" Ruby asked

"Well Yang wasn't wrong" Blake said

"And he is also a pedophile" Yang and Weiss said at once

 **Lui: But I am lonely**

 **Vanoss: Wait you're that guy the map guy**

 **Doctor Viktor: Why yes it is I Doctor Viktor so good to meet a group of fans of mine (Doctor Viktor pulled out a pen and some posters of himself) don't be shy come on gather around one at a time now who do I make these out to**

 **Wild Cat bluntly: Who the fuck is this guy**

"Just no humoring him or anything just a super blunt who the fuck are you" Yang said she and her teammates laughed

 **Vanoss: Well I wouldn't say we're fans exactly but um I saw you on TV with Arch Knight and I downloaded your map**

 **Doctor Viktor pulled out his scroll: Wait so if you're not the guy who keeps blowing up my twitter mentions then who is (it showed the screen)**

"Of course it's Nogla" Ruby said

"Okay how many videos did you watch when we were gone" Yang asked pausing the video

"A few"

"How many is a few" Blake asked

"Like a lot ten twenty tops"

"You really need a better social life" Weiss said concerned making Ruby pout and mumble my social life is fine they resumed the video

 **Delirious: Look we've got to get the cave of the Magic Tomato are we close**

 **Doctor Viktor: Why yes there is a raging river nearby and the cave is right on the other side**

 **Vanoss: Oh shit so we're almost there**

"Yeah the prize it within their sight" Ruby said

 **Doctor Viktor: If you're gonna go you're gonna need some serous fire power (Doctor Viktor pressed and a board came down from the ceiling it had an assault rifle two rocket launchers twin pistols a sniper rifle a flint lock pistol a grappling hook a double barrel shot gun a plunger some rope a Katana a knife and a couple of grenades)**

 **Everyone: Whoa!**

 **Doctor Viktor: Few people ever crossed the raging river and survived (Doctor Viktor handed Vanoss the grappling hook) you're going to need this**

 **Vanoss Oh hell yeah (a price tag then came into view)**

 **Doctor Viktor: And lucky for you we have a tremendous sale going on today where if you buy one deadly weapon you get the next one fourteen percent off**

"Oh wow how generous" Blake said sarcastically

 **Wild Cat: Ah I don't know**

 **Doctor Viktor: I'll even throw in this free toy (he was holding up a toy plane)**

 **Lui: We'll take it**

 **(They continued Vanoss got the grappling hook Wild Cat got the assault rifle Terroriser got the shot gun Delirious got the knife and Lui was playing with the plane they eventually reached the bridge which was an old unstable one at that)**

 **Vanoss: Guys we're here**

 **Wild Cat: I'm not taking that fucking bridge**

"Smart" Weiss said

 **Vanoss: Outta the way the piggy I got this boys (Vanoss fired it sending it flying to the other side only it stuck into a tree and a note fell form the launcher) wait what the fuck (Vanoss picked the note up)**

 **Doctor Viktor's note: Rope not included visit Doctor Viktor's general for all your rope needs**

"That mother fucker" Yang muttered

 **Terroriser: Ah shit we got scammed**

 **Wild Cat: What the fuck man my assault rifle is made out of chocolate (he tasted it) it's actually pretty fucking good**

"Chocolate assault riffle" Ruby said in thought

( **Delirious's knife was actually a comb)**

 **Delirious: What the hell am I supposed to do with this**

"Comb your rats nest you have on your head" Weiss suggested the other were about to say something but it does kind of look like a rats nest

 **(Delirious pulled a katana out of nowhere)**

 **Delirious: Well at least I bought this samurai sword (it was a toy and bent in the wkind) THE FUCK (Terroriser fired the shot gun and it shot out potatoes)**

"How does that even work" Blake asked the others had no answer

 **Terroriser: That racist bastard**

 **Vanoss: Oum damn it well I guess we are gonna have to use the bridge (they moved onto the bridge and made it about half way across when it began creaking) Oh shit**

 **Wild Cat: Oh my Oum**

 **Delirious: Slow steps**

 **Vanoss: DON'T LOOK DOWN!**

 **Delirious: Slow steps**

 **Wild Cat: I wanna go home I wanna go home (The rope snapped but they managed to grab a hold of one of the supporting ropes**

"Whelp there dead" Weiss stated

 **Vanoss: THE ROPE IT'S ABOUT TO BREAK (Lui climbed over them)**

 **Delirious: NO I DON'T WANNA DIE LIKE THIS!**

 **Wild Cat: GUYS WE HAVE TO GIVE LUI SOMETHING TO TIE TO THE TREE…QUICK DELIRIOUS THROW HIM YOUR SLINKY!**

 **Delirious: FUCK YOU MAN I NEED MY SLINKY!**

"MORE THEN YOU LIFE" Ruby shouted

"Yeah it's a pretty stupid thing to die for" Yang and Blake said

 **Vanoss: WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU NEED YOU SLINKY FOR WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE YOU IDIOT!**

"Thank you Vanoss don't be dumb Delirious it's just a toy" Weiss said

 **Delirious: ARGH FINE! (Delirious dug into his pocket grabbed the slinky and threw it up Lui failed to catch it but it perfectly landed on a tree root allowing them to climb to safety)**

 **Vanoss: Lui you did it (they now stood at the entrance to the cave)**

"This is it" Ruby said

 **Wild Cat: We made it**

 **Vanoss: Let's do this (They entered and used the scrolls light function to reveal wall writing) guys these drawings are the legend of the Magic Tomato**

"Yes Legend nothing more" Weiss stated

 **(The light began flickering before finally going out) Vanoss: Wait what why have we lost light (Delirious began vlogging)**

 **Delirious: What's up everybody its H20 Delirious here I am here at the cave where we're looking for the Magic Tomato**

 **Vanoss: DELIRIOUS!**

 **Delirious: WHAT!**

 **Vanoss: YOUR VOLG IS DRAINING THE BATTRIES!**

 **Delirious: Oh! (Camera shuts off) Oh my Oum it died**

 **Vanoss: Oh my Oum**

 **Delirious: I'm sorry**

"That's no excuse for your stupidity" Yang said

 **Wild Cat sarcastic: Oh great awesome**

 **Delirious: That's alright we can plug it in um Terroriser's ass (RWBY: Well he is a cyborg but WTF)**

 **Vanoss: Terroriser does your ass take USB 3.1 or two point oh**

"They are really ending it this way" Blake asked

 **Terroriser Arnold voice: It's whatever you want it to be baby**

 **(Video ends)**

"Whelp I am not forgetting that any time soon" Ruby said

"I wouldn't mind if it was the younger Arnold" Yang said

"Next" Weiss interrupted moving to episode three


	7. Chapter 7 The Magic Tomato Ep 3

"Whelp I am not forgetting that any time soon" Ruby said Blake nodded

"I wouldn't mind if it was the younger Arnold" Yang said with a bit of lust

"No none of that shame on you" Weiss interrupted shutting Yang moving to episode three. "Next episode"

 **(Vanoss and his friends were walking through a cave RWBY could only see their eyes as they continued on their path)**

 **Wild Cat annoyed: Get outta my way Vanoss (Wild Cat roughly shoved Delirious)**

 **Delirious: OW That was me!**

"Oh this old bit" Yang stated

Vanoss: I'm over here

 **Wild Cat: Wait who was that**

 **Vanoss: VANOSS…I...I think**

 **Terroriser Bane voice: Ah yes you merely adopted the dark**

"Oh Tom Hardy's Bane" Yang said. "I love the Dark Knight Rises"

"I liked it but it wasn't as good as the Dark Knight" Weiss stated

 **Wild Cat annoyed: Oh Oum here we go with the Bane voice**

 **Terroriser Bane voice: I was born in the darkness now I live by it (a flash light turned on and shined a way ahead and revealing Terroriser was speaking into a pickles to create his bane voice) I**

 **Vanoss and Weiss: Wait…wait this whole time you've/he's had a flash light**

 **Terroriser normal voice: Half price at cost chopper a good shopper is always prepared my man**

"Fair enough" Weiss said

"No one cares Terroriser" Yang stated

 **Wild Cat: Ah yeah we get it you got you got a fucking job shut up (Yang: Thank you)(Delirious turned his head to see something sitting at the end of the cave)**

 **Delirious: Guys look it's the Magic Tomato**

 **Vanoss: OH MY OUM YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ACTUALLY DID IT**

 **Delirious: YES**

"Something is going to go wrong" Blake stated

 **Vanoss: WE FINALLY DID IT**

 **Delirious: YES**

"With the way they're talking Yeah/Yep/Probably" RWY said

 **Vanoss: WE FOUND THE MAGIC TOMATO**

 **Delirious: THE MAGIC TOMATO**

"Oh my Oum we get it shut up" Weiss muttered

 **Vanoss excited: I'M GONNA EAT THIS TOMATO AND I'M GONNA GET SO BIG**

 **Delirious: What?**

 **Vanoss: AND I'M GONNA FIGHT EVERYONE**

 **Delirious: What?**

 **Vanoss: AND I'M GONNA WIN AND THEN I'LL PUNCH A GIANT SEMI-TRUCK**

"That sounds so awesome" Yang stated wide eye in the future she hopes to travel the world and fight whoever took her challenge just for the thrill of it

 **(Someone began clapping it echoed off the cave walls)**

 **Vanoss: Who the hell is that (Clapping continues) who's clapping**

 **(It continued)**

 **Wild Cat and Yang: Slow clap is taking fucking forever**

 **(The same green cloaked figure came out of the shadows)**

"Oh that guy again" Ruby said

 **Cloaked Figure: I will admit I probably should have started my slow clap a little later**

 **Vanoss: YOU MUST BE THE GUY WHO LOCKED US IN THIS CAVE**

 **Cloaked Figure: Indeed I did**

 **Wild Cat: AND YOU DESTROYED MY VAN**

 **Cloaked Figure and RWBY: No that was all you you're a terrible driver**

"Man we are pretty Intune with this" Weiss said

"It's super weird" Ruby said

"I don't even…whatever" Yang muttered

 **Cloaked Figure: But it did help me keep you away from the Tomato**

 **Vanoss: Who are you why are you doing this?**

 **Cloaked Figure: Oh you already know me**

 **Vanoss hopeful: Dad?**

"OH that's um awkward" RWBY said

 **(The cloaked figure threw aside his cloak and struck a pose)**

 **Arch Knight: Its Arch Knight**

 **Vanoss shocked: WHAT ARCH KNIGHT**

"Meh" Blake said. "That's not surprising I bet he found it and kept it for himself to make himself the strongest"

"Ten Lien says you're wrong" Yang said

"Yang I don't think that's a" Ruby began

"Deal"

"Oh my Oum" Weiss and Ruby thought

 **Wild Cat: How the fuck do you know these people**

"That's actually a good question how does he" Weiss stated no one could give an answer

 **Vanoss: How could you I've worshiped you my entire life and would you keep use from this Tomato if you're already so strong huh?**

"Lesson learned never meet your hero because they won't be what you think they are" Yang said RWB agreed

 **Arch Knight: That's exactly why I became strong many years when I discovered this Tomato and if no one else can get to it I will always be the strongest I keep it here so that way I'm the only one who can taste its sweat supple juices**

 **Wild Cat and RWBY: Gross**

"Also ten Lien Yang" Blake said Yang handed it over and muttered fuck you cat under her breath

 **Delirious: That's not fair dude that's our Tomato**

 **Arch Knight: I never thought anyone would be dumb enough to listen to that crazy old man Doctor Viktor too bad you did**

 **"So what are you gonna do" Ruby asked**

 **(Arch Knight pulled a large single edge out of nowhere)**

 **Arch Knight: Now I have to kill you**

"You had to ask"

"Oh shut up Yang"

 **(In true Monster Legends style they prepared to fight Vanoss got is grapple gun out Delirious got out his useless sword Terroriser pulled out the double barrel Wild Cat took a bite out of his assault rifle and Lui just played with his plane on the side they all rushed Arch Knight and attempted to hold him done and the beat him but he used his wings like shields Arch Knight then flung his wings back out sending his attackers to the ground temporally incapacitating them)**

 **Terroriser in pain: We can't beat him he's too strong**

 **Arch Knight: That's right I always win well um once I didn't but almost all the time**

 **Vanoss in realization: Wait a minute**

"Seems like Vanoss has an idea" Ruby said

"Guess it has to do with that one time he lost" Blake added

 **(Vanoss had a flash back to when he was a child and first saw Arch Knight lose because of a knee injury the flash back then ended)**

 **Vanoss whispering: That's right (Vanoss flipped to his feet) his left knee (The animation changed to look more like an anime Vanoss leapt at Arch Knight who swung his fist down it collided against his skull Vanoss smashed his face against the ground which surprising cracked the ground under his face but he didn't look bruised at all just a couple of scratches Arch Knight laughed as Lui continued playing Vanoss then had another idea)**

"How can someone without aura survived that" Weiss asked her teammates shrugged Vanoss might just be naturally that durable

 **Vanoss: Lui throw your plane at his left knee**

 **Lui: Are you crazy you want me to throw away my favorite toy**

"Not this crap again" Yang muttered

 **Delirious while holding his broken slinky: We all have sacrifices Lui**

 **Lui: Ugh fine (Lui prepare to throw the plane) take this you mother freaking duty piece of poop**

"What why did he swear like that"

"Well he is a five year old Weiss" Blake replied

 **(Lui threw the plane at Arch Knight it flew at him in an overly dramatic slow motion scene it hit squarely in the knee and bounced off)**

"Whelp they're dead" Weiss said bluntly

 **Arch Knight: NO NOT MY KNE- (He exploded)**

"HOLY CRAP" RWBY shouted

 **Delirious: WE DID IT GUYS WE DID IT HE GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT**

"No he's dead one hundred percent" Weiss stated RBY agreed Arch Knight was definitely dead

 **Vanoss: YEAH WE FUCKING DID IT BOYS**

 **Vanoss and the others: YEAH!**

 **Vanoss: We finally get to eat this Tomato and become real monster legends**

 **Delirious: Aw I'm so hunger**

"Whelp this is the end" Blake said

 **Vanoss: Alright…now where's the Tomato**

 **(Lui was eating it)**

 **Lui: Mmm pizza fruit**

 **Wild Cat and RWBY: LUI WE/YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO SHARE THAT**

 **(Lui's body began changing)**

 **Delirious and Terroriser: Oh Oum**

"Oh they forgot about that" Ruby said

 **Vanoss: Oh no**

 **Wild Cat panicked: HE'S GROWING**

 **(Vanoss covered his eyes)**

 **Vanoss: I CAN'T LOOK**

 **Delirious: I CAN'T LOOK AWAY HE'S HUGE**

RWBY tensed up

( **When it was finally over Lui just looked like himself but older like eight years older)**

RWBY relaxed

 **Delirious: Oh I thought he was supposed to be growing bigger than us what the fuck**

 **Lui cracking voice: I'm just like you guys**

 **Vanoss disappointed: Really**

 **Wild Cat: Wow excellent we came all this fucking way and went through all that shit just to see Lui hit puberty eight years early**

"Well that's it then isn't it's over" Yang stated

"No one becomes a Monster Legend" Ruby said disappointed

 **Vanoss: "Sigh" Well you know what guys it's okay we lost this Tomato but we're not done yet there's another adventure out there waiting for us a true hero's journey that will make us more awesome badass and even more-**

 **Wild Cat walking away: Nope I'm going home going to bed**

 **(Video ends)**

Ruby let out a loud yawn that's when they realized how late it was and they wanted to get up early for practice so they got ready for bed and fell asleep a few moments after their head hit their pillows good thing tomorrow was Sunday

 **Episode 3 is now done next up is the Unboxing**


	8. Chapter 8 The Unboxing EP 1 and 2

**Guest: Next chapter pretty please**

 **Wantlesseight: Have them watch the dragon ball z ragdoll video**

 **Author: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCHES! ... Um sorry I'm just a little tense AFTER NEARLY GETTING HIT BY A FUCKING CAR ON THE 24th OF MARCH THAT FUCKING BITCH DIDN'T EVEN STOP let's just get on with the show I can't take this**

Team RWBY had woken early to practice some moves Vytal Tournament they were pretty pumped up about it they were a pretty solid team they had been through more than any other first year teams maybe more than even the senior teams after about an hour of practice they went to the cafeteria got breakfast then returned to their room each took a shower (Author Note: Separately perverts no lesbian crap here not that there's anything wrong with that if that's your life choice I won't judge you because I don't care) with no real plans for the day they decided to watch more Vanossgaming

Ruby started the video up

 **Text: Vanoss Gaming Presents**

 **Text: "The Unboxing"**

 **(It showing an older man driving in a beat up broken looking van down the road they then saw Vanoss at his house standing in front of his oven frying a banana peel Vanoss paused as he looked out the kitchen window)**

"The animation looks really good but why is he frying a banana peel" Weiss asked

"Reasons that are unknown" Ruby replied her teammates just rolled their eyes

 **(The van pulled to a stop in front of Vanoss's house the driver opened his door went to the back of the van picked up the loot crate the driver shut one of the doors walked up the to the house and rang the doorbell Vanoss gasped as he looked toward the door he walked over and opened it to see the van speeding away in the direction it came from Vanoss bent down to pick up the box)**

"Wait I think I saw something" Blake stated she snatched the remote from Ruby much to her dismay and rewound the video showing that there was someone across the street hiding behind a telephone pole

"That's freaking creepy" Yang stated

 **Vanoss: Yes oh yeah**

"Guess he's been waiting for that" Ruby said

 **(Vanoss turned around and walked back into his house forgetting to close the door he walked into the living room sat on the couch and set the loot crate on the coffee table)**

"Wait he forgot to close the door so that person will-"Ruby began worried

 **(Insert table falling and glass breaking as Vanoss was about to open the box)**

"Break into the house" WBY finished

 **(Vanoss stood up off the couch and walked into the hall where the door was there was a knocked over table with a broken lamp on the ground)**

 **Vanoss: HELLO**!

"Like the masked serial killer is going to answer you" Yang and Ruby muttered

"What makes you think it's a masked serial killer?" Weiss asked

"Experience and a load of horror movies" the half-sisters answered

 **(A shadow passed in the kitchen door)**

 **Vanoss under his breath (as he begins walking into the kitchen): What the hell**

"Get out of the house or you are going to die" Blake insisted Ruby pause the video and RWY slowly turned their heads to look at her when Blake felt their eyes bore into her skull she looked at them **(Author Note: Don't you just hate that feeling when someone is next to you watching you…Right Now!).** "What I love horror movies"

"Fair enough" RWY replied with a shrug and they resumed the video

 **(Vanoss walked into the kitchen and the camera turned to show Delirious in the living room who laughed his signature laugh as he picked up the loot crate)**

"Well it seems you were right Yang" Weiss said

 **Vanoss: HEY DELIRIOUS!**

 **Delirious: Oh shit my Loot Crate**

 **Vanoss: What the hell are you doing?**

"Well clearly he's robbing you" Blake stated

 **(Delirious attempted to jump over the couch only for his foot to catch the top causing both him and couch to fall over)**

 **Delirious: OW! No**

"FAIL!" Yang shouted

"Don't mean Yang he's trying his best" Ruby scolded Yang just rolled her eyes

 **(Delirious stood up) Delirious: Damn it**

 **Vanoss and Weiss sarcastic tone: Real smooth you uh you almost got away**

 **Delirious: Fuck you Vanoss (runs away laughing his creepy ass laugh)**

"COWARD" Yang yelled

 **(Vanoss turned around to face the kitchen)**

 **Vanoss: Where you going Delirious (Vanoss picked up the frying pan causing the banana peel to fall to the floor)**

"That's going to come back to bite him in the butt" Blake stated RWY nodded in agreement

 **(Vanoss quickly hide by the door way to the hall)**

 **Vanoss: I made you some dinner**

 **Delirious: I am but a sneaky person and you'll never catch me**

 **Vanoss and Weiss: OH YEAH! (Vanoss swung the pan just a Delirious was about to run by knocking him to the floor Vanoss dropped the pan)**

 **Vanoss: Yeah that's what I thought (Vanoss caught the loot crate as Delirious cried out in pain) Yeah that'll teach you to-(Vanoss was interrupted as he slipped on the banana peel falling back he bashed the back of his head against the oven)**

"FAIL AGAIN" Yang shouted again

"That's better" Ruby said

 **(Vanoss FP)**

 **(Vanoss looked up to see Delirious sitting up while rubbing his head Vanoss finally let his head drop as he passed out the last thing he saw was his loot crate)**

"Now what?" Blake asked

 **(Vanoss woke up maybe five minutes later to find his hands empty he raised his head again to look toward the living room to see Delirious standing by his coffee table)**

 **Vanoss dazed: Delirious what…what are you doing**

 **(Delirious picked a revolver up off the table and pulled the hammer back with a click)**

 **Delirious: Goodbye forever Vanoss**

 **(Delirious took aim)**

"He's going to kill you" Ruby said wide eyed

"That seems a little extreme for a loot crate" Blake stated

"Better run like hell Vanoss" Yang quoted

 **(Vanoss realized what was happening and quickly scrambled to his feet as Delirious fired a round off that struck the oven creating a massive explosion because the gas was still on Delirious was sent falling back from the force with the coffee table landing on him just as Vanoss made it to the door and was propelled outside onto the pavement he passed out again)**

"Well that was unnecessarily destructive" Weiss commented

"I liked it"

"Of course you would brute"

"You're just jealous" Yang replied Weiss rolled her eyes while Blake and Ruby sighed

 **(Vanoss slowly opened his eyes grabbed the loot crate stood up and turned around to see his burning house)**

 **Text: To Be Continued**

 **Text: Big Thanks To Loot Crate For Making These Videos Possible:]**

 **(After Credit Scene: The camera focused on a feather the Vanoss had apparently lost the camera then panned up to show a broken window Delirious's hand came up and grabbed the window ceil)**

"Whelp Delirious isn't dead" Ruby said

"I'm to curious I need to know what happens next" Yang stated snatching the remote away from Ruby and played the next episode

 **(Vanoss was standing on the side of the road attempting to hail a ride a few moments later the same guy who delivered the loot crate came driving up and pulled to a stop the driver looked at Vanoss then at the burning house he gave Vanoss a thumbs up signaling for him to get in Vanoss walked around the front of the van and got in and closed the door)**

"I wonder where he's going" Ruby said

"Probably a friend's house like Lui, Wild Cat or Mini's" Yang replied

"I only have one question why is that the same guy from before the one who delivered the loot crate" Weiss asked

"Probably to save Lien" Blake answered

 **(The driver glanced at Vanoss before driving off as they drove passed the house Vanoss flicked the bobble head sitting on the dashboard the driver smacked his hand Vanoss then attempted to turn the radio on but the driver smacked his hand again)**

"Don't be rude Vanoss he's giving you a ride" Weiss thought

 **(A car pulled up behind the van Vanoss looked out the window to see Delirious driving the car who removed his mask set on the passenger seat and picked up a spray can)**

 **Delirious: I AM AWAITED IN VALHALLA (Delirious used the can to paint his clown make up on)**

"MAD MAX I love it" Yang half shouted

 **Delirious: THAT LOOT CRATE IS MINE VANOSS!**

 **Vanoss: OUM DAMN IT (Vanoss pulled his head back in and turned to the driver) COME ON WE GOTTA MOVE STEP ON IT (sighing driver put the petal to the metal and the van begin speeding way ahead of the car)**

"Man that van can haul ass" Yang commented

 **(Delirious stood up)**

 **Delirious: YOU'RE GONNA LOSE ME (Delirious climbed to the back of the car and stood up) NO ONES LOSING DELIRIOUS (Delirious pulled a grenade launcher out of nowhere)**

"That is a tab to extreme even for me" Yang muttered RWB were a little surprised by this

 **Delirious: I WILL GET YOU VANOSS (Delirious aimed grenade launcher at the ground behind the car) VANOSS (Delirious pulled the trigger propelling the car forward) GET OVER HERE**

"Okay Scorpion" Blake joked

 **(Delirious jumped off the car and landed on the van's roof Delirious opened the vans door)**

 **Delirious: GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BIRD BITCH (Delirious pulled Vanoss up to the vans roof) TAKE THIS (Delirious attempted to punch Vanoss but he managed to roll out of the way and Delirious's fist went through the metal van roof well still carrying enough momentum to hit the driver and knock him out cold)**

 **Vanoss and Weiss: CHIVY HOW DID YOU/HE EVEN DO THAT (the driver's body then fell out of the van and rolled away safely)**

"Seriously they don't have any aura" Weiss nearly shouted pausing the video

"To quote It's best not to think about this kind of stuff" Yang stated Weiss released a heavy sight

"You know I might try that…like right now" Weiss replied there was a short pause. "Huh suddenly everything in this world makes perfect sense including training teenagers to fight deadly demonic creatures with incredible dangerous weapons"

"Welcome to our world child" Ruby joked Yang snickered while Blake sighed

"My teammates are idiots…But they're my idiots" She thought fondly her ears twitched a little under her bow

 **Delirious: Oh you are not gonna escape this (Delirious pulled meat cleaver and attempted to bring it down on Vanoss who swiftly dodged the attack grabbing his wrist Vanoss kneed Delirious in the gut with his right then kicked Delirious with his lift right where the sun doesn't shine making him fall and lay down on the vans roof holding his jewels while crying in pain RWBY cringed at this it reminded them of when Cardin hit Jaune there they knew from him how painful it could be for guys)**

"Okay I wouldn't even got that far" Yang stated she threaten you with them but she'd never go for a low bow in a fight

"Oddly enough I believe you" Weiss said

"That's so wrong" Ruby muttered

"Wait who's driving the van" Blake asked RWY realized what this would mean

 **(Vanoss turned his head to find that they were going to crash into a gas truck parked by a wooden structure Vanoss quickly jumped off saving himself but living Delirious for dead)**

 **Delirious: THIS IS NOT THE END (the van crashed into the gas truck creating a rather large explosion which leveled the wooden structure which only served to fuel the fire that was now burning out of control)**

"It looks like the end to me" Weiss stated

"Well the end for Delirious anyway" Yang added

 **(Vanoss watched as it all burned before turning to see that he was by a bus stop deciding that it was probably his only option right now waited till the bus pulled up and he boarded the bus and sat somewhere in the front while the camera panned around to reveal the bus driver was Lui who let out an evil sounding laugh in a quiet tone)**

 **(Video ends)**

"The animation is really well done" Weiss said

"I'm curious about the story" Yang stated

"Me to" Ruby said

"Episode three then" Blake suggested Ruby moved onto the next video

 **In case you're wondering Chivy is one of Monty's brothers he has two brothers and two sisters Woody, Sey, Chivy and Neath who actually is the voice actor for Lie Ren oh and I didn't go with Neath to replace Jesus because Chivy roles of the tongue better**


	9. Chapter 9 The Unboxing Ep 3&4

**Yang: Hey Ruby what does the scouter about say about our word counter**

 **(Ruby takes off the scouter)**

 **Ruby: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND! (Crushes scouter)**

 **Yang: WHAT NINE THOUSAND THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!**

 **Blake and Weiss: This is so stupid**

 **Author: Yeah that Meme is really stupid and old besides it's actually Eight Thousand in the Manga I don't even know why I had you do this**

 **RWBY: Let's just watch Ep three and four**

 **Author: (Sigh) Yeah alright enjoy everyone**

"The animation is really well done" Weiss said

"I'm curious about the story" Yang stated

"Me to" Ruby said

"Episode three then" Blake suggested Ruby moved onto the next video it loaded up

 **(Vanoss started waking up from being unconscious for the third time his arms were behind his back to a chair)**

 **Guard #1: Hey man do you want to play chess**

 **Guard #2: Huh um yeah I mean sure**

 **Guard #1: Come on dude let's just play some chess**

 **Guard #2: I already said yes dude**

 **Guard #1: I'll set it up**

 **Guard #2: Yeah ok**

 **(Vanoss was now fully conscious glanced at the bus Lui used to kidnap him he looked at the guards who were now playing chess Vanoss looked back to find a bench with a bone saw stabbed in it)**

"Were they planning to-"Weiss began feeling disturbed by the sight of the medical instrument

"Torture Vanoss probably" Blake interrupted just as disturbed Ruby cringed at the thought of torture while Yang shifted uncomfortable

 **(Vanoss move the chair hopped back twice before standing up in that awkward hunched over but he misjudged the distance and slammed into the bench knocking a glass cup off luckily the two guards were too busy auguring about how to play chess properly)**

"Those guards are either deaf or just really stupid" Yang stated

"Or both" Ruby added

 **(Vanoss set chair down and used the bone saw to cut the ropes freeing himself Vanoss stood up and strolled toward the guards)**

 **Guard #1: Look right here this a pawn right here (Guard #1 moves the pawn one space) moves like that you get it now**

 **Guard #2: No it doesn't**

 **Guard #1: Yes it does (Vanoss taps on Guard #1 on the shoulder) what the fu-**

 **Vanoss: SURPRISE BITCH (Vanoss slammed the guards head against table impaling the king and queen pieces into his eyes killing him instantly Guard #2 sprang to his feet)**

 **Guard #2: Oh What The Fuck (Guard #2 pulled out a shot gun) Hey freeze bitch (Vanoss flipped the table sending Guard #2 over the railing breaking the guys legs upon impact Vanoss then lifted a nearby ammo crate)**

 **Vanoss: KOBE (Guard #2 looked as Vanoss tossed the ammo crate onto Guard #2 crushing him and leaving a blood splatter)**

"Man Vanoss is ruthless" Blake commented surprised that he would just out right murder two guys in pretty brutal fashion

"They did kidnap him" Weiss added no one on team RWBY could decide if this was justified

 **Lui: MMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Vanoss glanced up at a HD TV hanging on the wall) Hey Vanoss looking for this? (Lui held up the Loot Crate) well come and get it**

"I just thought of something why are they going through all this trouble when they could just get a Loot Crate subscription themselves" Ruby asked

"That is…actually…a good point" Weiss mumbled

( **Vanoss groaned annoyed he began stealthily moving until he came across two more Vanoss glanced around before spotting a banana box he decided to pull a Solid Snake move he stepped out of cover Guard #3 noticed and aimed his shot gun)**

 **Guard #3: Hey freeze (he then lowered his weapon) Oh it's just bananas (Vanoss began moving again but paused when Guard #4 noticed before Vanoss then continued on)**

"Yep complete idiots" Blake muttered

 **Guard #4: Wait do bananas have legs?**

 **Guard #3: I don't know (Vanoss tossed the box into the next room peered around the corner and spotted the Loot Crate sitting on a pedestal once he dubbed it safe he rounded the corner)**

 **Guard #5: Target spotted**

 **Guard #6: You're gonna die now**

"Oh no" Blake muttered

"Whelp he's dead-"

 **Guard #5: Take him out now (Vanoss slips on a banana peel and began falling back ward) open fire (while falling in slow motion with every bullet missing Vanoss Matrix style)**

 **Vanoss in slowmo: Ah what the shit (Vanoss continued to fall not getting hit once everything went back to normal speed as guard #5 and #6 ran out of bullets with a click)**

"Well never mind then" Weiss said correcting what she said moments ago

"Quite a few references in this" Yang stated she then quickly added. "Not that that's a bad thing"

"Yeah a few" Ruby mumbled in agreement

 **Guard #5 in panic: Oh no did you hit him did you hit him**

 **Guard #6 equally freaked out: No no I didn't him (Vanoss stands up again) He's like the one from Neo**

 **Guard #5: We gotta run we gotta go (Guard #5 and #6 take off dropping their guns running down the hall Vanoss came from with panicked screams Vanoss and RWBY just stared in confusion)**

 **Vanoss: The Hell was that**

"You and us both Vanoss you and us both" Weiss thought

 **(Vanoss turned back to the Loot Crate a security system activated surrounding the Loot Crate in a red laser grid)**

 **Vanoss: What the**

 **(Vanoss glanced around and spotted a grappling hook his eyes then went to the ceiling where a steel beam was perfectly above the Loot Crate a terrible idea forming in his head)**

"Of course" Ruby muttered

"It's never that easy" Yang added Blake nodded in agreement this stuff never went the hero's way

"Episode four" Weiss interrupted clicking on the next video

 **(Vanoss lowered the rope down over the Loot Crate he then began to carefully lower himself)**

 **Vanoss Determined: Alright time to do this Tom Cruise style (he then opened his eyes saw how high up he was and immediately lost all his courage) Okay no fuck fuck that**

"I'm on that boat to Vanoss" Weiss thought out loud she hated heights especial after Ruby forced her onto that nevermore she preferred being on an air ship with floors she couldn't see through not on the back of a giant monster or hanging form a rope

"You are such a baby Weiss"

"Shut it brute"

"Oh My Oum" Blake muttered pinching the bridge of her nose

"And the video continues" Ruby cut in before it could go any farther

 **Vanoss: Oh No (Vanoss slip off in his attempt to climb up and fell advoiding every laser on the way down)**

"What the- oh that luckily little Owl" Yang grumbled she's never been the luckily

( **As Vanoss hung a bead of sweat rolled off his face he quickly caught it but unfortunately the sweat rolled of and hit one of the lasers triggering the alarm)**

"And the universe is now balanced" Yang joked smiling

"Doesn't that mean a bunch of guards will swarm the room" Blake asked

 **(The to the room opened and a guard clad in white easily twice the size of a normal guard with a red glowing eye he was also carrying a large gun Guard #5 popped out from behind the big guy)**

 **Guard #5: Hey that's him that's Neo Get Him**

 **Big Guard #1: COME GET SOME (Big Guard #1: open fired only hitting the rope that was holding Vanoss up dropping Vanoss behind the pedestal next to a few banana peels Guard #5 pulled out a smaller version of the big guys gun)**

 **Guard #5: COME GET SOME (Guard #5 began randomly firing destroying a pot hitting a few barrels and destroying a couple crates before losing all his health and dying)**

"Prop Hunt" Ruby said in a sing song voice

"What's that?" Weiss asked

"It's a game where there are two teams one disguise themselves as objects around the map while the second team hunts them down" Ruby explained

"Oooooohhhh that sounds neat" Yang replied

"Maybe we could play it sometime" Blake suggested she didn't really care for games but for the sake on team bonding

"Yeah/why not/sounds fun" was her teammates reply

 **(The big guy's gun clicked signaling he was out of ammo Vanoss stepped out of cover and flung a banana at the big guy while saying Kobe the banana hit the guy with no effect other than annoying the big guy)**

 **Big Guard #1: HEY!**

RWBY face palmed in unison

 **(Vanoss picked up the Loot Crate triggering a pressure alarm Big Guard #1 knew what this meant and ran from the room Vanoss soon followed as a boulder dropped from the ceiling Vanoss soon tripped on Guard #5's corpse but luckily again he made it under the door a man then came running up out of nowhere)**

 **Man: Hey wait for me hold the door (the door closed and the man was crushed)**

"Was that Indiana Jones" Ruby asked

"I think so" Weiss replied

"Certainly looked like him" Blake added

"His movies are really good" Yang stated everyone murmured in agreement

"Except kingdom of the crystal skull" Weiss said

"Yeah that was really weird" Ruby agreed

"And what was up with adding those aliens in" Blake added more murmurs of agreement followed

"Yeah see I never understood that" Yang stated

"We should probably get back to the video otherwise we'll be at this for hours" Ruby stated pressing the play

 **(Vanoss stood up again as a TV turned on near him revealing Lui once again)**

 **Lui Hey where do you think you're going? (The video ends with Vanoss glaring at the screen)**

"Oh yeah forgot Lui was a bad guy in this" Weiss said

"So the epic conclusion happens next it'll have gun fights an explosion and a crashing helicopter" Yang stated

"What makes you think thank" Blake asked

"Just something I'm hoping for"

"Ignoring Yang's need destruction" Ruby began Yang just growled at her annoyed her eyes flashed red for a moment as the other two giggled. "Let's start episode five"

 **Author: Sorry this took so long I've been swamped lately working on other things so yeah any way review favorite follow if you want and um let me know if you'd want a RWBY plays chapter or story and if so what game should they play I'm open to suggestions**


	10. Chapter 10 Unboxing EP 5

_**Author:** **Okay ALRIGHT folks so I'm not dead great news so I've been doing this story about my favorite youtuber his friends and one of my favorite animeish internet based shows next to RVB for more then 5 months now as I am writing this so I've got a question for the RWBY fans here I just started noticing something bothering me in the RWBY community and it's been on my mind for a while now really has been eating away at me so much so that I can't focus of making new chapters for this because I just keep getting reminded of it so here's the question...**_

 _ **WHY ALL THE HATE FOR VOLUME 4**_

 ** _Author: So yeah that's it I know it might seem bias but I thought it was great now I'm not pretending it's a prefect flawless show it does have problems all shows do that should be addressed sometime in the future but when something that is actually good gets unjustified hate I CANNOT ignore it so I needed to get this off my chest so I could move forward it's easily one of the best volumes second only to 3 it puts characters in new light and overall expands on who they are and where they can go who they can become if you don't agree that's fine not everyone see's things in the same light_ so sorry if this felt like a waste of time and um enjoy**

"Oh yeah forgot Lui was a bad guy in this" Weiss said because of the last part of episode four

"So the epic conclusion happens next it'll have gun fights an explosion and a crashing helicopter" Yang stated

"What makes you think thank" Blake asked

"Just something I'm hoping for"

"Ignoring Yang's need destruction" Ruby began Yang just growled at her annoyed her eyes flashed red for a moment as the other two giggled. "Let's start episode five"

 **(Vanoss made it to an elevator he pressed the button opening the doors allowing Vanoss to step in and select a floor the elevator began moving upward as Vanoss was about to open the Loot Crate the elevator doors opened)**

"Well that's bad" Ruby mumbled

"And he's dead" Yang stated

 **(Two guards walked into the elevator they turned to face the door not even noticing Vanoss much to the Dust Tubers relief)**

 **Guard #7: Y** **eah man I just don't get it...like**

 **Guard #8: Oh it's gonna be okay (The doors closed and the elevator started moving once again)**

"Or they could just be complete idiots like the last six" Weiss stated

"Freaking lucky Owl" a bitter Yang mumbled

"I can't even find Lien on the side walk" Blake muttered

"If only I was that lucky then maybe those White Fang goons wouldn't have captured me" Ruby stated as she remembered that mission to find that secret hide out where she fell in a hole and got captured something she'd rather not talk about

 **Guard #7: You've been you've been with girls before...right**

 **Guard #8: Yeah millions**

"What a load of BS" Yang said RWB agreed with that

 **Guard #7: Yeah um...they ever call you like like too clingy you know**

 **Guard #8: Ah dude you gotta give her some space you know you just can't keep smothering her other wise she's gonna run away**

 **Guard #7: Give her space?**

 **Guard #8: Yeah**

 **Guard #7: What do mean give her space?**

 **Guard #8: Like let her live her live you don't have to be there twenty four seven**

 **Guard #7: Give her space in a lunch line**

 **Guard #8: Just give her a lot of space or play hard to get (They reached their floor) cause girls like when guys play hard to get (They began walking away)**

"That is actually true in some cases" Yang said

"As long as they don't go overboard yeah" Blake agreed

 **Guard #7: P** **lay hard to get**

 **Guard #8: Yeah**

 **Guard #7: Well I have to meet her first**

"Yep complete idiots hasn't even met her yet you are right Weiss" Ruby said

"Thank you"

 **(Guard #7 stops and puts his arm out halting his friend)**

 **Guard #7: Wait a second**

 **Guard #8: Huh**

 **Guard #7: Was that? (They both turn to see Vanoss in the elevator) What the hell**

"Engage Panic Mode" Ruby cried

"Might want to close the doors now" Yang said

 **(Vanoss began panic smashing the close button)**

 **Guard #7 (While running at Vanoss): Hey that's the guy get him (The elevator doors slammed in on his head RWBY cringed)**

"OH That's gotta hurt" Blake said

"He'll defiantly be felineing that in the morning" Yang punned they was paused and RWB all groaned in disgust at the their bombshell of a teammate the blonde just laughed felineing quite proud of herself for that pun

"Oum Damn It Yang" Ruby muttered face palming

"A cat joke Really Yang" Weiss cried Blake then whack the laughing blonde with a pillow she was hardly affected by it and they resumed the video

 **(Guard #8 tried to free him but Vanoss kept pressing the close button slamming his head in the doors a total of fifteen times on his head each hit made RWBY cringe Guard #7 eventually pulled his head he then went and** **Guard #8 down)**

 **Guard #7: STOP YOU IDIOT (The elevator doors and began moving again Vanoss sighed in relief once the elevator reached the top floor Vanoss left the facility he was being held in when a helicopter flew in with Lui manning the gun)**

"No freedom was so close" Ruby cried overdramatically

 **Lui: Did you think it would be that easy**

"Was really hoping it would be" Weiss answered

"Especial after what he went through for that Loot Crate" Blake added Yang didn't say anything for a moment she just smiled she got the helicopter part right

 **Lui: Say hello to my little friend fifty caliber (Lui open fired forcing Vanoss into cover behind a nearby truck)**

 **Vanoss: Damn it Lui (Some more guards jumped from a nearby truck two had automatic weapons while the third had a sniper rifle)**

 **Guard #9: You got eyes**

"Oh great more of these guys" Weiss mumbled

 **Guard #10: I see him behind the truck in the north**

 **Guard #11: Take him out take him out**

 **Guard #10: Roger that (Vanoss took off full sprint toward them he leapt into the air with a double leg kick hitting the sniper guard in gut knocking him out Vanoss caught the sniper landing Vanoss quick scoped the two guards getting ten points he then turned aimed and fired at Lui the bullet hit his gun making it rotate knocking Lui out of the helicopter Lui fell into a truck of RPG's Lui remerged with an RPG he leveled it at Vanoss)**

"He is really good at snipping" Ruby muttered she was almost impressed

 **Lui: Escape is impossible (Lui fired the weapon Vanoss carefully took aim AND SHOT THE ROCKET OUT OF THE AIR the bullet the rocket head on to making it blow up but the force of the blast knocked both Vanoss and Lui back but they were fine lifted his head up but their were more two guards nearby they both had shock batons)**

"Okay no I'm impressed"

"Same here" Blake added

"That's So Badass" Yang agreed

"And again he pulled off something that should be impossible" Weiss stated

 **Guard #12: How do you turn this thing on**

 **Guard #13: I don't know just get it working (Lui woke up at the time one of the guards charged Vanoss with the shock batons he was able to swiftly dodge making Guard #13 electrocuting him this caused Guard #13 to drop his arm electrocuting** **Guard #12 Vanoss just stood confused by this as Lui picked up the Loot Crate and began running while laughing Vanoss noticed this and started following him)**

 **Vanoss: Lui This Isn't Funny (A second Big Guard jumped down out of the helicopter he landed in front of Vanoss forcing him to stop running)**

 **Big Guard #2: Surprise**

"Not another one" Ruby complained

"Did Lui seriously hire a private army just to steal a Loot Crate" Weiss asked pausing the video

"It would have been so much easier just to get a Loot Crate subscription" Yang stated **_(Author Note: This fanfiction is #NotsponsoredbyLootCrate I don't care if you get one or not)_**

"Probably would have been" Blake agreed

 **Vanoss: Shit (the Big Guard threw some punches Vanoss managed to dodge while Lui got back into the helicopter)**

 **Lui: GO GO GO (Vanoss got around the Big Guard he jumped off a shipping crate and grabbed the landing gear of the helicopter)**

 **Big Guard #2: You're not getting away that easy (He jumped off the same crate and grabbed Vanoss's ankles) Oh I Got You Now**

"Why won't this guy just freaking give up" Ruby asked

"I guess Lui paid them well" Yang guessed

 **(Vanoss hung for a moment before making Owl noises calling a real Owl to him which landed on the** **landing gear he pointed down to the Big Guard the Owl turned and pooped on the Guards helmet blinding)**

 **Big Guard #2: Ah what is that (The Big Guard feel to his death while screaming his bones probably shattering on impact)**

"That is nasty...but effective none the less" Weiss admitted

"It's defiantly thinking on your feet" Blake added

 **(Vanoss pulled himself up into the helicopter)**

 **Vanoss: Give me my box Lui (Vanoss tackled Lui the two began wrestling over the box) Let go**

 **Lui: This is mine**

 **Vanoss: No it isn't I ordered it online (Lui pulls out a revolver)**

 **Lui: I said let go (Lui pulled the trigger and Vanoss barely ducked the bullet it actually hit one of the pilots)**

 **Pilot #2: Hey what (** **Pilot #2 was shot through the head making the helicopter go into free fall both Vanoss and Lui were thrown from the air vehicle they then crashed on a metal platform below while the helicopter crashed into a metal tube on the canyon wall exploding)**

"YEAH EXPLSIONS I WAS RIGHT" Yang cheered

"Oh yeah great for yo- Nobody cares Yang"

"You don't need to be so Weiss cold Ice Queen"

"Argh yours puns suck so much and Why does everyone call me that"

"I hate your stupid puns so much Yang" Blake stated rubbing her eyes

"But you all still Love Me"

"You are the salt of Remnant Yang" Ruby stated

"Whatever..."

 **(Vanoss groaned as he raised his head off the ground to see Lui standing above him he aimed the revolver at Vanoss)**

 **Lui: Any last words? (Vanoss remained silent) No well (A scroll began ringing) wait is that you (Lui pulled out his scroll) oh it's me...it's my dad (he answered the scroll) Hey dad**

 **Lui (Normal): Hey Junior (Vanoss picked up the Loot Crate as he stood up) Dinners ready**

 **Lui (Child): But dad I'm in middle of something**

 **Lui (Norm** **al): Junior I said dinners ready if cheerios get cold-**

 **Lui (Child): BUT DAD**

 **Lui (Normal): No buts Junior except the one that's gonna get smacked**

 **Lui (child): Okay I'll go home fine (Lui began walking away)**

 **Lui (Normal): And did you finish your homework**

 **Lui (child): Uh...Um Not yet**

"Well it's over" Ruby said

"Yep now he can open it and find out what's inside" Yang added

 **(Another helicopter was heard and rose up behind Vanoss it landed not to far from him and a person got out the man began walking toward Vanoss)**

"Oh hey it's the delivery guy from the first two episodes" Ruby realized

"Oh yeah it is" Weiss recalled

"Wonder why he's there" Yang said

 **(The guy pulled out a clip board and showed it to Vanoss it read** **BILLS:** **Concussion via being punched through van roof by man wearing hockey mask 5,000 Lien** **Road rash via falling out of van 2,500 Lien Popped tire cactus 500 Lien Broken fender 1,000 Lien Broken windows 500 Lien Exploded van 14,000 Lien Vanoss had a brief flashback to everything that happened to the poor older man)**

"OOOOOOHHHH" RWBY realized at once

"He did go through a lot of BS" Yang stated everyone agreed on that

 **(Vanoss began searching his pockets only to realize he had no Lien the guy looked down at the Loot Crate and took it he walked back to his helicopter leaving Vanoss who shrugged as he watched the helicopter the video then ended)**

"Really after all that crap everything he went through he doesn't even keep it" Weiss asked. "Freaking stupid"

"Such a stupid freaking twist" Ruby muttered

"Agreed one hundred and ten percent" Yang and Blake said

"Now what"

"How about some GTA"


	11. Chapter 11 GTA Heist Part 1 Plane&Bus

_**Author: Sorry this took so long I've been busy with other things so yeah other stories I didn't forget about it anyway GTA 5 heists and before I go on I do not own the new picture cover image it belongs to a guy on Tumblr called I kid you not throw-shit-at-other-shit so all credit for the picture goes to him and he did a great job Vanoss looks badass I love how his jacket is like this regal cloak and the placement of the owl symbol is great so with that said enjoy.**_

 _ **P.S.: Okay before I go I've got an announcement about everybody's favorite Cat Faunus you know you know her you love her she's none other then Blake Belladonna and she will be entering a Contest Of Champions against the Mighty Morphing Green Ranger AKA Tommy Oliver it's a sort of Death Battle kind of thing so will she win or will she die only the hosts know for sure.**_

 _Ace: That's right we do but we don't know when it'll come out._

 ** _Jax: H_** ** _opefully sometime after this episode._**

 **Blake: Wait hold on I'm what no-**

 _ **Author: Moving on people roll speed forget what I just said Blake for now!**_

"Really after all that crap everything he went through he doesn't even keep it?" Weiss asked. "Freaking stupid."

"Such a stupid freaking twist." Ruby muttered

"Agreed one hundred and ten percent" Yang and Blake said

"Now what."

"How about some GTA."

"Oh I'll pick it." Yang said taking the ladtop and going to the search bar she began scrolling through the videos looking for one that interested her, "Mhh...Oh here we go GTA 5 Heists Number one Stealing the Plane & Prison Bus GTA 5 Online Funny Moments Part 1."

"Yeah I'm fine with that." RWB said at once

 **(The video opened with four photographs it zoomed in on the one in the top right hand it was a picture of a hotel it then show Vanoss's GTA character model in a cinematic pressing the elevator button he got in pressed the floor button he was then seen opening the wooden door entering his apartment a cinematic of the heist room was shown next it slowly zoomed in on maps, notes and brochures all stuck to a dry erase board it held on that board as talking began)**

 **Nogla: Alright I'm coming in.**

 **Vanoss: Alright.**

 **Nogla: This is a very important meeting.**

 **Vanoss: Hey you (The screen switches to show Vanoss pointing at Nogla who was walking down the stairs that's when WBY saw his face they all had a WTF face on)**

"What the hell is that suppose to be?" Weiss asked feeling a little disgusted

"I don't all I know is I want to kill it with fire." Blake answered

"He looks like a Bulldog that got into it's owners raspberry push pops." Yang stated with a raised eyebrow Ruby chuckled at this

"You think this is bad just wait till you see his Gmod character." the younger huntress in training stated before shivering as a grim horrified look crossed her face as her eye, "I still have nightmares about it."

"I going to choose to ignore that one." Yang said Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement

 **Vanoss: You...**

 **Nogla: Hello. (Vanoss pointed over to the heist room)**

 **Vanoss: Get in that room over there. (Nogla walked passed him and turned right before walking into the room it then showed Nogla in the room walking up to a desk)**

 **Nogla: (Gasp) You got duel monitors.** **(It cut back to Vanoss)**

 **Vanoss: Don't touch the monitors.** **(Back to Nogla standing in a new spot)**

 **Nogla: Oh you got the new MacBook. (Vanoss walked to the door)**

 **Vanoss: Oh my Oum oh my Oum (he pushed open the door) okay get out of the room** **get out of the room I'm afraid you're gonna like start drooling all over my equipment.**

 **Nogla (As he left the room): I ate a popsicle before I came here. (Vanoss turned around revealing that Lui was now in the building)**

"No you clearly robbed an ice cream truck the only thing they had left were red popsicle and you ate them all." Weiss corrected, "And when did Lui get there."

"Don't think just accept." Yang replied

 **Vanoss: Yeah you-I'm gonna get back and the keyboard and the mouse is gonna be all sticky.**

 **Nogla and RWBY: Yeah.**

 **Delirious: Hey guys I'm here. (Vanoss pointed up at him)**

 **Vanoss: Hey you at the door.**

 **Delirious: Hey.** **(Vanoss then points over to the heist room door)**

 **Vanoss: Get in that room. (Lui started point too)**

 **Lui: Go back that way. (Vanoss then points back at Nogla)**

 **Vanoss: And you. (He repeats this as Delirious talks over him)**

 **Delirious (while pointing at Vanoss): No no you you you shut the fuck up.**

 **Lui (Laughing a bit): Shut the-Get the fuck outta here.**

 **Vanoss: And you who just finished eating those popsicle sticks- (Vanoss pointed over at the door)**

 **Everyone else: Yeah.**

 **Vanoss: Wait outside. (Nogla began walking to the door)**

 **Delirious: Look look that guys ugly** **that guy right there is ugly.**

 **Nogla: I'm gonna leave now.**

 **Delirious: He's ugly.**

"Yes Delirious we know shut up about it move on." Weiss said with a sigh

"Yeah Delirious can be pretty annoying sometimes." Ruby admitted

"He's still funny right?" Blake asked Ruby shrugged as she answered

"Usually other times it can be annoying."

"I think I can live with that." Yang stated before taking a chip out of a bag she now had and eating it a moment of silence occurred as RWB stared at her mentally wondering the same thing before they resumed the video again

 _"Where the heck did she get those?"_

 **Vanoss: Yeah he's gone I told him to wait outside cause he stinks.**

 **Lui (While pointing at Vanoss): Look at Vanoss look at this guy you see this guy right here. (Delirious then started talking over Lui making it impossible for RWBY to understand him)**

 **Delirious: Vanoss don't listen to him.**

 **Vanoss: You guys are both pointing at me! (this caused the other three and RWBY to laugh a very annoyed Vanoss just turned and began walking to the heist room)**

 **Lui: Delirious...**

 **Delirious: I'm gonna put my finger in your ear hole.**

Team RWBY remained silent staring as the screen until the young leader broke it

"Gross."

 **(It then Jump Cut to later when Vanoss and the others were all in the room)**

 **Nogla: I look really pissed off at you right now.**

 **Vanoss and RWBY: Yeah.**

 **Delirious: Why is your mouth open.**

 **Nogla: Why is your moms mouth open!**

"Jeez Louise calm down Nogla." Ruby exclaimed

"Yeah that seems a little overboard way blown out of proportion." Yang agreed RWB gave a collective disgusted groan at this, "Why are you all-Oh I made a joke without even trying."

"Can we just get to the point?" Weiss muttered under her breath

 **Lui: Okay what are-what are we doing here?**

 **Vanoss: We're here to rob the Safety Deposit box under the name H20 Delirious.**

 **Delirious: Yeah (Realizes) Wait NO! (RWBY snickered at this)**

 **Nogla: How do I point?**

 **Delirious: (While pointing at Nogla) We're here to rob Nogla's piggy bank.**

"So they're going to be pulling Lien out of Wildcat?" Blake jokily asked smirking RW-Y snickered at this

 **Vanoss: Alright what you want to do is just lift your arm (points at Nogla) Like this.**

 **Nogla: Yeah yeah what do I press?**

 **Delirious: Yeah.**

 **Nogla: W** **hat do I press? I know how to lift a fucking arm.**

 **Vanoss: (Talking over Delirious) What do you mean press? This is real life this isn't a Video Game.**

 **Delirious: (Delirious points at Nogla) You point this way.**

 **Nogla: (Growing annoyed) Can you tell how to do that? (Delirious pointed at Lui)**

 **Delirious: Here touch my finger** **touch my finger.**

 **Lui: Fuck you I don't wanna touch your finger.**

 **Nogla: Can you guys stop touching finger tips and fucking tell me how?**

 **Delirious: Touch my tip.**

"Make it stop make it stop." Ruby and Weiss groaned out burying their faces in their hands

 **Nogla and Yang: Oh for fuck sake. (Delirious and Lui were now both pointing at Nogla)**

"This is getting ridiculous." Blake mumbled

 **Nogla: Hold on.**

 **Delirious: That guy doesn't know how to point. (Vanoss then points at Nogla)**

 **Vanoss: Who that guy?**

 **Delirious: Yeah that guy.**

 **Vanoss: That one right there?**

 **Delirious: (Laughing) Yes.**

 **Nogla: (Trying not to laugh) Fucking assholes I'm gonna Googling this. (Vanoss points over to the MacBook)**

 **Vanoss: If you wanna Google it the computers right there.**

 **Nogla: Gta...**

 **Lui: Nogla pull my finger.**

 **Nogla: I don't wanna pull your finger I wanna finger out** **finger out I wanna figure out the-(he was interrupted as everyone started laughing)**

Team RWBY had mixed reactions to this Ruby and Yang were laughing out loud holding their stomachs Blake was snickering behind her hand Weiss was trying and failing to hold her laughter in but all four had blush across their faces which wasn't helped by what was said next

 **Nogla: I wanna figure out how to do my-**

 **Vanoss: You wanna finger out.**

"Stop...I can't...talk." Ruby said as she paused the video in between breaths and laughs before she fell over legs pointed up

"You all...are such...children." Weiss said still snickering with a blush as she tried to gain control of herself once they calmed down they all let out sighs

"Oh man that was good," Yang said

"Oh man the context was just so wrong." Blake muttered still smirking

 **Delirious: Nogla Nogla...**

 **Lui: That guy right there is funny he's pretty funny.**

 **Delirious: Nogla Nogla smell my finger.**

 **Nogla: Fuck you I'm not smelling your finger.**

 **Delirious: It smells like your mommy.**

"That's a deep cut." Ruby muttered frowning slightly she still missed her mom despite not remembering much of her

"Why do people always make mother jokes like that?" Yang asked in a muttered still wondering where her mom was

 **Nogla: Dude fuck you**

"I can agree with that not nice." Blake added she loved her mom

 **(The video then did another jump cut to later)**

 **Vanoss: Alright let's do this let's start the heist. (Delirious pointed up at the map)**

"Finally." RWBY said at once

 **Delirious: That's where we wanna be I mean that's where were robbing the bank. (Nogla said something but no one could understand him)**

 **Vanoss and Weiss: Why are we/you going to the middle of the desert?**

 **Delirious: Cause that's where the bank is (He then points lower to the city) this is where Nogla's mom is I gotta make a pit stop right there.**

"Not cool." RWBY said at once

 _ **(Author: Next is a cut scene I am not describing all of what happens in it so if you want to remember what happens go watch the video and support Vanossgaming and friends)**_

 **Vanoss: Alright it's time. (Vanoss's character opened the door revealing some guy behind it who was known as Agent 14)**

 **Agent 14: So uh Mr. Crest said we should talk about-**

 **Vanoss and Weiss: Who's this guy?**

 **Delirious: Who the fuck is that? (Nogla and RWBY laughed a bit)**

 **Vanoss: Who The Fuck Are You!? Get out of my apartment! (Vanoss then played the cut scene in reverse showing him shut the door and walk backward as everyone else chuckled he then replayed the part of his character going down up the stairs as the doorbell rang making him walk back up) Oh someone else is at the door. (Jump cut to the Heist Room)**

 **Vanoss: Hey.**

 **Delirious and Nogla: Hey.**

 **Delirious: What's up guys.**

"The sky or in this case the ceiling." Weiss stated

"That's an old bit." Yang said smirking slightly

 **Lui: Why did you bring a party clown?**

 **Vanoss: I don't know he agreed to do it for free so.**

 **Lui: Okay. (Vanoss then realized something)**

 **Vanoss: Wait how did this guy get back in my apartment? I just shut the door on him.**

 **Delirious: Is this the luckily guy?**

 **Vanoss and RWBY: It's not that type on mission okay.**

"You can do that on your free time just don't record it." Blake muttered face palming

 **(Agent 14 brought out a photo of some other guy in a prison outfit)**

 **Lui: That's the guy Delirious that's the guy.**

 **Nogla: He's the luckily guy.**

"Um wait a minute is that Walter White you know Heisenberg from Breaking Bad?" Yang asked leaning toward the screen

"Huh I think you're right they do look alike." Ruby agreed

 **Vanoss: The clown and the guy in the green look so unqualified for this job.**

 **Delirious: I'm prefect qualified we're going to prison.**

R-BY face palmed while Weiss sighed heavily

"Oh my Oum." Weiss breathed out pinching the bridge of her nose.

 **Nogla: You couldn't even say perfectly right.**

 **Vanoss: You're the perfect** **qualified. (Everyone snickered at this)**

 **Delirious: I know my ins and outs of the prison okay I got an inside man his name is Bubba.**

 **Lui: You were inside a man.**

 **Vanoss: Yeah you were inside of Bubba you know the ins and outs of Bubba's asshole.**

"I actually wouldn't doubt that." Blake stated RW-Y were a little surprised by this and looked at her for a moment

 **Nogla: Hey look we do have to where Delirious was pointing.**

 **Delirious: See see I wa-I told you we're going there.**

 **Vanoss: And we're going to where I pointed right down there.**

 **Nogla: That's the pit stop.**

 **Vanoss: Look at Nogla he has no fucking clue what's going on. (Everyone began laughing)**

 **Nogla: I just nodded.**

 **Vanoss: He just nodded for no reason (the cut scene was nearing the end Agent 14 and for some reason Delirious did some kind of finger gesture by rubbing his fingers together)**

 **Vanoss: What is that? What are you doing (everyone started laughing** **because of how ridiculous he looked** **as the scene ended before moving on to the giant white board/map that was being used as a starting menu for the Heist)**

 **Delirious: I want my Lien bitches. (Jump cut to the ready up screen).**

 **Vanoss: You can't wear that I'm wearing that.**

 **Delirious: I was wearing that. (Another jump cut)**

"Seriously no one cares Delirious!" Weiss exclaimed

 **Vanoss: Just pick something.**

 **Delirious: I don't know what to wear.**

 **Lui and Yang: You don't have to fucking dress all fancy.**

 **Vanoss: Nogla-**

 **Delirious: I'm ready.**

 **Vanoss: Is it cold outside or something?**

 **Nogla: Yeah my upper body is to hot and my lower body is to cold.**

"You look like a freaking idiot." Yang said

 **Delirious: Yeah he's wearing shorts.**

"It seemed like he agrees." Ruby muttered

"Huh weird that happened again." Blake stated they shrugged it of and continued with the video

 **(Another jump cut occurred to them walking out of the building RWBY noticed that up in the left hand corner in very bold digital letters and one number was "PHASE 1: STEAL THE PLANE")**

 **Vanoss: Oh yeah look at us.**

 **Delirious: Who's the pilot.**

 **Lui: I'm the pilot who's the clown look at that hunch back.**

 **Delirious: Leave me alone.**

 **Vanoss: Alright. (Another jump cut takes them to a road Vanoss is now driving his truck with Nogla in the passenger seat while Lui and Delirious sit in the truck bed while Delirious does the jerk motion for no damn reason)**

 **Delirious: I'm Ready To Rob This Bank!**

 **Nogla: Delirious there's getting pumped up and then there's getting up.**

Team RWBY were disgusted by this

"The sound effected is so unnecessary." Ruby said groaning -WBY agreed with this

 **Vanoss: We're gonna get caught Delirious.**

 **Delirious: We're not gonna get caught.**

 **Vanoss: The police are gonna bring in a black light to the crime scene and there going to find All Your Evidence. (Another jump cut occurred)**

 **Delirious: Look at the uh Bat Man thing (Weiss: symbol) it's like moving the Bat Man symbol (Weiss: Better)(Vanoss moves the camera angle to show the side of the truck).**

 **Vanoss: What?**

 **Delirious: The Bat Man symbol=**

 **Vanoss: Oh it is it's falling off (It then disappeared from the side of the truck) Oh-**

 **Vanoss and Delirious: It's Gone!**

 **Delirious: It's Gone! (he and RWBY start laughing)**

 **Vanoss: NO! aw wow I mean that's what I get for buying that sticker from a dollar store. (another jump cut occurred now they were just outside of an airfield still in the truck and all of them were holding grenades)**

"Yang what do have to say on that?" Blake asked

"I can indeed confirm that is exactly what happens." Yang stated with a bit of an annoyed look on her face as she remembered the stuff she wanted to put on Bumblebee although she still half believed her and Ruby's dad took some of it off because he didn't approve of them, _"_ _And one day I'll prove it."_

"She tried to put stickers on her motorcycle you know Bumblebee a lot before finally deciding to just get it painted it never worked out the way she wanted it to." Ruby elaborated further to her teammates Weiss and Blake nodded in understanding

 **Vanoss: Yeah look at us we look ready.**

 **Delirious: We are ready.**

 **Vanoss: We look ready.**

 **Nogla: Yes.**

 **Vanoss: We mean business we're here to fuck shit up.**

 **Delirious: Drive by grenades.**

 **Nogla: Yeah. (All four of them started throwing grenades into the airfield)**

 **Delirious: Drive by grenades (Vanoss slammed the truck into the chain link fence and wooden pole bending the fence and knocking it down before backing up) d** **rive by grenades we're ready.**

 **Lui: Don't blow the plane up you guys.**

 **Vanoss: (Panicked slightly) Oh shit.**

 **Delirious: Holy shit.**

 **Vanoss: Don't blow up the plane** **don't blow up the plane.**

"That would be bad." Weiss agreed

 **(A few more moments of grenading occur until)**

 **Delirious:(While getting out of the truck bed) Alright alright guys let's go let's go** **let's go. (Everyone else started piling out of the truck)**

 **Vanoss: Alright let's go let's go let's go let's go** **let's go.**

 **Delirious: Battle Battle Battle! (They pulled out a gun with Vanoss grabbing a shot gun Yang approved of this)**

 **Lui: I kind of like this-**

 **Delirious: BATTLE! (The fight ensued with Vanoss and others shooting moments later this)**

 **Vanoss: Oh Oum oh Oum I'm about to die. (he however was able to kill the two guys in front of him with three shots he then switched his camera angle to first person) Come on.**

 **Delirious: Holy shit look at the map (RWBY glanced down at the mini map and were surprised by how many people were on it and then they noticed the objective "Clear the airfield of Vagos")**

 **Vanoss: Come on We got this. (Vanoss ran toward a barn he shot one knocking him then fired again finishing him off) We got this we got this (Vanoss said before blasting a second guy twice killing him as well)**

"This is going better than I thought based on what we know." Blake stated

"Yep." Weiss agreed

"I'm just waiting for everything to go wrong." Yang added leaning back Ruby snickered silently to herself she had already seen the Heists though she didn't know about the Doomsday Heists

 **Delirious: We Gotta Get In The Plane** **We Gotta Get In The Plane.**

 **Lui: Only I Take The Plane Only I Take The Plane you guys just cover me. (another jump cut and Vanoss was now in the barn with an automatic gun taking cover behind his truck and a desk he was shooting anyone that was entering the barn)**

 **Nogla: Oh There's A Fucking Load Of Em! (Everyone chuckled at this) Oh shit fucking four just out of nowhere. (once again a jump cut happened and Vanoss now had a grenade)**

 **Vanoss: Oh shit oh shit watch out I threw a grenade.**

 ** **Delirious:** **Oh shit oh shit oh shit. (Vanoss threw and it hit the truck falling beside it)****

 **Vanoss: OH NO! (He attempted to run only to find his path blocked by some wood) NO NO! I'm gonna die I'm dead** **I'm dead** **.**

 **Delirious: Run Run! (The grenade exploded destroying the truck killing Vanoss and everyone but Vanoss began flipping out with a series of completely unintelligible words going over other words the only thing RWBY got was Delirious screaming No!)**

"Now that's what I expected to happen." Blake said pausing the video that's when Yang noticed something

"Oh my Oum Nogla is crouching behind that desk and he survived." the blonde pointed out

"That seems very unlikely." Weiss muttered

 **Vanoss: I'm sorry.**

 **Nogla: Fucks sake. (the failure screen came up with 'Set Up' over 'FAILED' and just under that was 'Vanoss Died')**

 **Vanoss: (while laughing a bit) I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry** **I'm sorry hey look there's a can of coke right there** **.**

"It's okay Vanoss it's not like you died on purpose." Ruby stated

 **Delirious: Wow.**

 **Nogla: Fantastic fucking great good advertisement.**

 **Lui: Okay you know what we could do you know how all of our vehicles expect for Vanoss's are all bullet proof we could just sit it the car shoot from it. (Once jump cut showing them in a black armored car heading toward the airfield again)**

"That's actually a pretty good idea less chance of them getting shot." Blake stated Weiss nodded in agreement

 **Nogla: Alright I got this (they crash through the fence ran a guy over and kept driving) guys I'm-**

 **Delirious: What's up homie.**

 **Vanoss: Nice.**

 **Nogla: Oh shit.**

 **Delirious: We're here we're yeah yeah start shooting start killing** **start looting** **. (Vanoss already started and killed someone as they ran another guy over)**

 **Vanoss: Yeah I'm doing it. (Nogla screamed for absolutely no reason at all really)**

 **Delirious: Pillage Pillage** **Pillage Everybody! (They kept driving around and shooting) kill them.**

 **Nogla: Boom boom boom bitch. (Vanoss started shooting)**

 **Delirious: Kill them all.**

 **Vanoss: I got him** **I got him.**

 **Delirious: Kill them all.**

 **Nogla: YEAH! (Moments later)**

 **Delirious: This is easy.**

"It does seem a lot easier." Ruby stated

"Kind of cheap really but who cares." Yang said the others shrugged

 **Nogla: Yeah it is pretty easy.**

 **Delirious: Kill the guy in the car.**

 **Vanoss: I got him Yeah he dead.**

 **Delirious: Another one.**

 **Vanoss: He dead.**

 **Delirious: He dead he dead.**

 **Vanoss: See this guy...**

 **Nogla: Dunzo.**

 **Vanoss: See this guy Dunzo (he switched targets) See this guy in the brown car see this guy in the brown Dunzo guy in the back seat Dunzo (Delirious: Drive by) guy in the white SUV Dunzo.**

 **Nogla: Dunzo.**

 **Delirious: Uh huh Where's this guy going.**

 **Vanoss: Yeah you see these two guys back here.**

 **Delirious: Yep.**

 **Vanoss: See these two guys Dunzo.**

 **Delirious: Why are you hiding?**

"They don't want to be killed." Ruby guessed

 **Delirious: Oh there's another one there's another one.**

 **Vanoss: The guy over here?**

 **Nogla: Dunzo.**

 **Vanoss: Oh that guy yeah he's Dunzo. (Lui laughed at this) Alright there's one more guy one more guy one more guy** **one more guy see this guy see this guy over here see this guy in the SUV (Whoever was driving smashed the car into a bulldozer that was next to the SUV) See this guy you see this guy you see this guy you see this fucking guy.**

"I think they're actually two." Weiss stated pausing as both men started getting out of the car she looked closer her eyes narrowed while leaning the others followed her movements

"Oh yeah."

"Huh she's right."

"Video resume." Ruby interrupted pressing play

 **Nogla: What the fuck he's freaking out.**

 **Vanoss: See these two guys.**

 **Delirious: Kill em.**

 **Vanoss: You see them.**

 **Delirious: Yeah I See Them!**

 **Vanoss: See them they're still alive** **they're still alive** **. (Whoever was driving backed the car up and one of the enemies came running out allowing Vanoss to shot at him eventually killing) See this guy Dunzo Dunzo!**

 **Delirious: Murder him murder him.**

 **Vanoss: Yeah!**

 **Nogla: Now we leave. (Whoever was driving started driving the car away from the airfield as RWBY glanced down at the bottom screen to see the objective now said 'Leave McKenzie Airfield)**

"Whelp mission complete." Ruby beamed

"Everyone's dead now what's the next step in this daring Heist?" Yang asked

 **Vanoss: That's how we do it.**

 **Delirious: We're leaving.**

 **Vanoss: Oum I'm so glad I suggested we use this armored car. (Lui and RWBY started snickering)**

 **Delirious: Yeah.**

 **Nogla: Yeah yeah. (Jump cut to the end of the Mission)**

"We are all truly in awe of your brilliance Vanoss." Weiss joked smirking

 **Vanoss: Yeah.**

 **Nogla: We did Woo. (The words 'Setup' 'PASSED' appeared in white on a green back round)**

 **Vanoss: Passed.**

 **Nogla: Setup and passed Bronze Delirious.**

 **Delirious: That was a awesome-**

 **Nogla: PLATINUM MOTHER FUCKERS! (Everyone started laughing at this) YEAH I'M THE BEST! I'm so good at this game.**

"Yeah uh huh sure you are Nogla." Yang humored rolling her eyes

 **(The game cut to black before coming back from a dark screen showing that they were standing by the Airport for the ending cut scene)**

 **Nogla: Hey I got my paper bag. (Delirious tosses something aside)**

 **Delirious: Oh that soda was so good.**

 **Vanoss: That's right boys.**

 **Delirious: Yeah.**

 **Vanoss: We did it.**

 **Lui: (Pointing at Nogla) We don't need him. (Vanoss started pointing too)**

"Huh it's been a while since Lui said something." Blake mumbled

 **Vanoss: Yeah yeah. (Nogla then began pointing)**

 **Lui: Yeah we don't need him.**

 **Nogla: You you.**

 **Delirious: Yeah yeah.**

 **Lui: We don't need this guy.**

 **Nogla: No...(Hey guess what jump cut to show the crew walking out of Vanoss's building up in the corner was** **"PHASE 2: STEAL A PRISON BUS" this was also written in digital letters** **)**

 **Vanoss: Yeah.**

 **Nogla: Yeah.**

 **Vanoss: Here we go.**

 **Delirious: Yeah look ugly bastard. (Everyone began chuckling at this)**

 **Vanoss: Yeah alright boys it's time.**

 **Delirious: Oh look at that car. (Vanoss started running over to the armored car he bought and customized between mission)**

 **Vanoss: Look at this one right here. ( **Nogla then made a sound indicating he liked the car then another jump cut happened showing that the they were was veering off the road toward the prison)****

 ** **Delirious: Alright guys...****

 ** **Nogla: We got this. (The car did a jump toward the prison fence)****

 ** **Delirious: We're here at the prison (The car horn went off)****

 ** **Lui: What Are You Doing! (Everyone else just laughed as car bounced off the fence and rolled a couple times)****

 ** **Nogla: Ah crap nearly fucking made it in. (They started driving again)****

 ** **Delirious: If we would have made it in.****

 ** **Nogla: Oh man.****

 ** **Vanoss: What happens if we get in the prison without the bus?****

"You won't to able to jump ahead in the mission and then you'll die." Blake bluntly said RW-Y slowly looked at her in surprise

"That's a little morbid don't ya think?" Ruby stated the cat Faunus just shrugged in reply as they resumed watching

 **(Jump Cut) Delirious: We're here.**

 **Nogla: We're not here.**

 **Vanoss and Weiss: Yeah we're/you're here/there except the bus isn't here/there.**

"You um you did it again Weiss." Yang pointed out smirking only to be glared at by said girl with a signal twitch of her scared eye the heiress resisted the urge to grab Myrtenaster and freeze Yang in solid ice completely trapping her in place...again like she did during that race

"I hate life so much right now." Weiss eventually mumbled to herself leaning back in her chair as she rubbed the side of her head allowing the video continue on once again unabated

 **SpongeBob Narrator: One Hour Later.**

 **Nogla: All we have to do is drive to a fucking bus.**

 **Lui: (While laughing) I know.**

 **SpongeBob Narrator: Two Hours Later.**

 **Nogla: (Quietly) For fucks sake.**

 **Delirious: How is this bus faster than us what's going on.**

 **Nogla: There's a helicopter above us.**

 **Lui: That's How Bad You Are At Driving Because You Keep Crashing! (It then cut to when they were now just ahead of the bus)**

"How hard is it to drive in a video game anyway?" Blake asked

"Harder than you'd think." Yang replied

"I've never been good at driving in video games." Ruby admitted

 **Vanoss: Alright alright here we go. (The car veered off ramming into the concrete road barriers and started spinning in the bus path)**

 **Lui: Just go drive it down keep driving down.**

 **Nogla: Oh my Oum I'm going...**

 **Vanoss: Should we do it now (He started shooting at the driver) Now or never. (The ran into the side of the car getting them three stars as Vanoss kept)**

 **Lui: Oh my Oum.**

 **Vanoss: Get him get him get him (He eventually aimed straight and killed the driver) Yeah yeah yeah got him he's dead he's dead **.****

 **Delirious: (While getting out of the car) Let's go** **Let's go...**

 ** **Vanoss: Shoot the cops shoot the cops shoot the cops.****

 **Delirious: Let's go Let's go Let's go** **Let's go. (Someone rammed the bus moving the car knocking Delirious, Nogla and Lui as Vanoss was the last to get out he was safe from that)**

 **Lui: No.**

 **Delirious: Go get in that fucking bus.**

 **Vanoss and Nogla: Come on Come on Come on Come on** **Come on.**

 **Delirious: The prisoners dead.**

 **Nogla: That guy got free and he got ran over straight away.**

 **Vanoss and Weiss: Who cares who cares .**

"OUM DAMN IT." Weiss exclaimed R-BY couldn't help but snicker

 **Vanoss: Come on get on the bus. (Vanoss suddenly got hit by a nearby car)**

 **Nogla: Get in get in.**

 **Vanoss: Oh my Oum this son of a bitch.**

 **Nogla: Lui get in. (Lui got back to Vanoss's car)**

 **Delirious: I'm in the bus.**

 **Lui: Just go I'll make it. (Vanoss attempt to get in by running around the car only for his character to slide over the trunk)**

 **Vanoss: Oh my Oum oh my Oum (Then in moment of perfect time a passing car caught his foot before it hit the ground knocking Vanoss to the ground) Oh My Oum I Can't Get In The Bus! (Vanoss was then killed as he attempted to stand up) No!**

 **Delirious: Please.**

 **Nogla: Come on no.**

"This is going exactly how I pictured." Blake said snickering

"Yeah pretty much." Ruby admitted luaghing

 **Vanoss: The stupid bitch in the muscle car.**

 **Nogla: Get in.**

 **Delirious: Just drive. (Lui died next)**

 **Nogla: NOOOOOOOOOO! (As Vanoss respawned the mission fail screen came up)**

 **Vanoss: No...**

 **Nogla: Fuck!**

 **Vanoss:...Way (They started laughing it off)**

 **Nogla: That went so bad so fast.**

 **Vanoss: The random pedestrians formed like uh a wall around the bus I couldn't get in.**

 **Delirious: I saw the prisoner get ran over and then you all get ran over.**

 **Lui: I'm just going to make a fucking montage of all this stupid shit. (Jump cut they were now back in the car to intercept the bus again so whoever was driving spun the car around at the beginning of a bridge)**

"You do that Lui I'm sure it'll great." Yang encouraged laughing

 **Nogla: Get out get out.**

 **Lui: One of you-one of you guys snipe him out snipe the driver out. (Delirious and Nogla got out of the car) Or just shoot him just shoot the driver just shoot the driver.**

 **Delirious: Okay ok. (Vanoss began shooting from the car killing the driver causing the bus to come to a stop)**

 **Vanoss: I got him I got him he's dead come on come on.**

 **Delirious: Get in get in the bus.**

 **Lui: Only one person only one person (Vanoss and Nogla get on the bus)**

 **Vanoss: Go go.**

 **Nogla: Come on come on come on (Delirious came running up)**

 **Delirious: Let me in the bus let me in.**

 **Vanoss: The prisoners getting away.**

 **Nogla: Get on the bus. (Delirious climbed in the bus next)**

 **Delirious: GO go go go go go fu **ck that prisoner.****

 **Nogla: What about Lui.**

"They should just go he has a car." Yang said

 **Lui: Just go.**

 **Nogla: Alright alright (With that Nogla began driving off)**

 **Vanoss: Alright where are we going. (Moment later)**

 **Nogla: Lui catch up you gotta go to school. (As they drive they pass by a purple T-Rex holding a hot dog)**

 **Lui: (Child voice) Is that barney. (It then cut to them and Lui was now in the bus and they were driving on part of the mountain)**

 **Delirious: Sick ju **mp.****

 ** **Nogla: Right here right here.****

 **Delirious: Sick jump.**

 **Nogla: Right here. (Nogla drove the bus off the edge crashing to the street below)**

 **Vanoss and Delirious: Yeah!**

 **Vanoss: Alright. (** **Another jump cut occurred and Vanoss went into first person and for some reason Vanoss started doing the jerk motion Delirious soon followed after)**

 **Nogla and Yang: Why you jacking off in the school bus there are children here.**

"Yang why are you going along with their bit." Blake asked

"Because it's funny." the blonde brawler replied shrugging

 **Vanoss: We're nervous. (Another jump cut happened showing they were now driving by the train tracks and Vanoss decided on something) I'm tired of this shit. (He jumped out off of the bus falling on the ground)**

 **Delirious: Top left go left. (Lui giggled as he was the only one to see Vanoss jump Delirious noticed next and laughed once he realized what happened Vanoss got up and started chasing after the bus which started backing up)**

 **Nogla: Hop in hop in hop in.**

 **Delirious: (Singing for no damn reason) Don't stop. (Vanoss also for no reason jumped once in range of the bus)**

 **Nogla: No don't-**

 **Vanoss: Stop the bus. (After stopping against the back of the bus he then started running around it)**

 **Delirious: Get in.**

 **Nogla: Fucking. (Vanoss opened the bus door as Delirious started singing the wheels of the bus)**

 **Vanoss: Alright let's go. (He kicked Nogla in the face and pulled out of the bus throwing out the door RWBY laughed as he did this) Let's go.**

 **Nogla: Wow why (He got up and started chasing the bus as Vanoss began driving away back to the road) no no.**

"Vanoss Gaming presents messing with Nogla again." Ruby stated

"Again how many of these have you watched?" Weiss asked she then remembered she could the history on Dust Tube so she opened up a new tab and checked and it was nothing but Vanoss way more than twenty as Ruby had previously said

"Ruby um I think you may have a problem." Yang stated the younger red caped huntress in training pouted as she hung her head

"I know."

 **Delirious: There goes Nogla.**

 **Nogla: Fuck.**

 **Delirious: You're going to school.**

 **Nogla: I gonna get-(Nogla was interrupted as he was hit by a car sending him sprawling across the street everyone laughed as he got back up and started after the bus again even going to the wrong) Fucking let me in let me in let me in fuck shit. (Vanoss just kept driving the bus around messing)**

 **Delirious: He's like the fat kid chasing the bus. (Vanoss suddenly backed the bus up over Nogla)**

"I've been there before not the fat kid part but I did have to chase the bus." Yang said

 **Nogla: Oh my Oum. (As he gets up Vanoss stops the bus) Let me in come on. (Vanoss gets off the bus) There we go there we go. (Lui started laughing)**

 **Vanoss: Alright get in. (Nogla did as he said and soon Vanoss followed after him RWBY noticed Delirious was now in the drivers seat)**

 **Lui: Delirious is driving now.**

 **Vanoss: What the hell you're driving now.**

 **Delirious: The fuck. (He started driving the bus again) how did I get in the drivers seat. (A few moments later they arrived at their destination) We did it we're here.**

 **Vanoss: Yes.**

 **Delirious: We're here.**

 **Nogla: Yay.**

 **Vanoss: We did it **. (Delirious took a wrong turn completely missing the entrance of the place)****

 ** **Delirious: We delivered the bus in one piece it only took like five minutes.****

"Yeah sure you did Delirious." Blake humored

 **Delirious: Yeah.**

 **Nogla: Dude we fucking past the yellow cheese circle.**

 **Delirious: (In denial) No** **the yellow cheese circles right over here okay.**

 **Vanoss and Weiss: You just did a full circle you did a full circle. (Delirious drives off a small incline tipping the bus)**

"For no reason at all and now you've tipped the bus over." Weiss stated R-BY agreed kind of pointless

 **Vanoss: Oh my Oum. (The bus turned back over to the wheels and they began driving once more)**

 **Delirious: What if we like blew up. (As he swung the bus around to the entrance)**

"You'd have to start the whole mission over again and that would be bad." Yang said

"Yeah pretty bad and tedious." Weiss agreed nodding

 **Delirious: We're here.**

 **Nogla: Finally we did it. (They parked in the yellow cheese circle)**

 **Delirious: Yeah.**

 **Vanoss: Yes. (The then ended and started a cut scene) Okay good job guys.**

 **Nogla: You're here for school Lui.**

 **Vanoss: Hey it's this guy.**

 **Delirious: Yeah I got-I brought the bus I did it.**

"Barley." Weiss added under her breath

 **Delirious: Nogla you ugly.**

"No arguments here." RWBY said together

 **(It then cut to them standing outside a some bar)**

 **Vanoss: Oh yeah.**

 **Nogla: Oh I didn't know I smoked.**

"How could you not know that?" Blake asked

 **Vanoss: Yeah.**

 **Nogla: How did I smoke through the plastic bag there's no hole.**

"That is clearly a paper bag." Ruby said

 **Delirious: Faking. (Little later)**

 **Nogla: Accept the job. (Delirious started heading toward the bar door)**

 **Delirious: You know what I'm going in here. (He was followed by Vanoss to find he was standing by the bar table) I'm going in here. (Suddenly something exploded because of Delirious killing them both and startling RWBY)**

 **Vanoss and RWBY: WHAT THE FUCK! (The others began laughing) What the hell was that?**

"Cough cough explosive ending cough cough." Yang said after a moment of silence her teammates groaned in disgust

 **Delirious: I don't know.**

 **Vanoss: What just happened? Can somebody explain?**

 ** **Lui: Did you run in holding a grenade?****

 ** ** **Delirious: No.******

"He must of had a grenade or weapon out and it blew them up." Ruby concluded

"That seems like a solid explanation." Weiss added Blake and Yang nodded agreeing

 **Lui: What happened?**

 ** **Delirious: I don't know.****

 **Vanoss: I don't get it I don't get it.**

 **Delirious: I pulled the right trigger and we just exploded but I didn't have any ah that was weird.**

 **Lui: What did you have?**

 **Delirious: I don't know. (It cut before text appeared on the screen which said in digital letters-)**

 **Vanoss: Next Time On GTA 5 Heists.**

"Clips for the next episode cool." Yang stated

 **Nogla: (Incoherent gibberish) Evan we can be like that twenty two jump street but I can I can be like (Spoken annoyingly) 'My name Jeff'. (Vanoss and RWBY laughed it switched again showing Vanoss and Nogla aiming pistols at Delirious)**

 **Nogla: Don't you dare point at us.**

 **Vanoss: You're under arrest.**

 **Delirious: There's A Cop** **There's A Cop! (Delirious quickly pulls out a rocket launcher aims it at his feet and blows himself up everyone started laughing as it cut a different scene in the prison bus driving in the prison with only Vanoss and Delirious in it) You're the prisoner shut up.**

 **Vanoss: I'm-I'm wearing a headset man there defiantly gonna know something's up. (A cut scene began)**

"Oh this can only end badly." Blake stated smirking

 **Delirious: Alright get the fuck out.**

 **Vanoss: Look at this look how suspicious we look look how (Devolves into laughter)**

 **Delirious: What you have the headset on.**

 **Vanoss: I don't know I forgot to take it off I for-** **I forgot to take it off.**

 **Delirious: Move along prisoner. (Moments later Delirious aims his gun at a pair of guards) Hey. (The two prison guards immediately aimed their weapons and started shooting at the two)**

 **Lui: He's firing at me. (Vanoss and Delirious started running away**

 ** **Vanoss: Oh my Oum OH My Oum you stupid clown.****

 **Delirious: I'M Sorry. (Another jump cut showed them running in a different direction)**

"That's no excuse for your dumbass." Weiss stated

 **Delirious:** **We gotta go here we gotta we gotta we gotta (A guard comes out from behind a pillar in front of them and blasts Vanoss killing him) We gotta take a left up here.**

 **Vanoss: (Monotone yet slightly pissed off voice while totally blaming Delirious because it's completely his fault) I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead. (Delirious just laughed it off)**

"Nice one Delirious you fucking idiot good going great job you got Vanoss killed." Yang said

 **(Now they were in an ammunition store and for some reason Vanoss's character took off his parachute)**

 **Nogla: What the fuck you're just dumping backpacks everywhere.**

 **Vanoss: What the hell. (He went back into the menu screen to get another one only to for his** **character take off again) What the hell.**

 **Nogla: Look at all the backpacks.**

 **Vanoss: What am I-Why is that is that happening?**

"It's probably so kind of glitch." Ruby guessed

 **Nogla: I have no clue.**

"Yeah that does seem really odd." Yang said

 **Vanoss: (Murmuring) I'm just gonna keep doing it. (He did it again and the same thing happen expect...)**

 **Nogla: Oh whoa you threw down three of them there. (This continued on till there was a literal pile of parachutes under Vanoss's feet) Whoa you're throwing down-they going down all up (Gibberish) they won't stop** **they won't stop** **there's so many backpacks (Pause) This is so stupid.**

"Yeah this is pretty ridiculous." Blake agreed

 **Vanoss: This is amazing this is the greatest glitch ever.**

 **Delirious: Alright guys we have figured out how to make multiple backpacks.**

 **Vanoss: Yeah.**

 **Nogla: Yep yep.**

"No you didn't Vanoss stumbled upon it." Weiss stated

 _"Who'd have a use for that many backpacks?"_ Ruby thought

 **Vanoss: This is great.**

 **Nogla: Quite possible the best glitch ever it's helpful in some many situations.**

"I think I'd prefer a invincibility glitch." Yang said RWB agreed on that

 **Delirious: They're growing.**

 **Vanoss: There just piling up man.**

 **Delirious: They're growing.**

 **Vanoss: I bet you my X Box is gonna freeze.**

"Who do you thinks going to freeze first?" Ruby asked the others shrugged Ruby then pulled Lien out her pocket and set it on the floor, "How about a bet twelve against Vanoss."

"I'll bet Ten Lien on Delirious." Blake said setting it down next to Ruby's

"Eleven on Lui." Yang added tossing it on the pile

"So that leaves him alright twenty on Nogla keep in mind this is only what I have on hand at the moment plus I am not one really make bets."

"You know I keep forgetting you're rich." Ruby muttered as Weiss placed her Lien down

 **Delirious: They're sliding across the floor.**

 **Nogla: Any second.**

 **Vanoss: Oh my Oum I'm standing higher look how high I am (The pile falls just a little) Okay.**

 **Nogla: Yeah.**

 **Lui: (Child voice) Give me a backpack.**

 **Vanoss: Which one do you want.**

 **Lui:** **(Child voice) I want that one.**

 **Vanoss: Which one do you wan **t.****

 **Lui:** **(Child voice) That one.**

 **Vanoss: Which one do you wan **t.****

 **Lui:** **(Child voice) That one...No that one...I want that one...Give me that one.**

 **Delirious: You want that one.**

 **Vanoss: Hey do guys have this backpack in a medium.**

 **Nogla: Fuck...sake.**

 **Lui: (Normal voice) Backpacks don't have sizes.**

"I'm pretty sure they do." Blake muttered

 **Vanoss: I just decided to spend all my earnings from the last heist on backpacks. (Everyone laughed)**

 **Nogla: That's a good investment right there.**

 **Lui: Wait so you spent all your Lien on all these bags to put all the Lien you got into the bags.**

 **Vanoss: Yeah exactly.**

"I've done something like that before." Weiss admitted

"Can you tell us that story later?" Ruby requested the heiress simply nodded

 **Nogla: OH MY X BOX FROZE!**

 **Delirious: What.**

The video paused and this is what happened-

"NO THAT'S BULLSHIT WHY OUM DO YOU DO THIS TO ME/NO OUM DAMN IT NOW I LOST ALL THE LIEN I GOT FROM YANG/YOU"VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDING ME RIGHT NOW." R-BY screamed in that order

"YES YEAH I FREAKING WON IN YOUR FACES." Weiss exclaimed before her glyphs to bring the Lien up to her hand Ruby fell over and in a slightly muffled voice she said

"Why is the world so cruel that was all I had I could have bought so many strawberry chocolate chip cookies from that really nice bakery you know the one on the corner by the book store where that Puma Faunus owner went missing." _**(Author: And no I am not kidding that is actually a thing I looked it up and they do seem pretty I happen to have some baking in the oven right now there just about done.)**_

"It'll be okay Ruby I'm sure dad will send more." Yang said trying to comfort her little half sister

 _"I'll have to call Mom and Dad to ask them to send me more."_ Blake thought once everybody calmed down they resumed the video

 **Vanoss: Yes.**

 **Nogla: NO!**

 **Vanoss: Yeah.**

 **Nogla: AW SHIT NO!**

 **Vanoss: We did it.**

 **Nogla: MY X BOX IS FROZEN.**

 **Vanoss: We did it.**

 **Delirious: (While pointing) That guys frozen.**

 **Lui: Yeah he's frozen.**

 **Nogla: Oh My Oum. (The rest here is inaudible as his Character began walking out the door and the other begin following him)**

 **Lui: Look at him he's walking away.**

 **Delirious: Where you going. (Vanoss pause before the door)**

 **Lui: Hey is he still pointing as he's walking away.**

 **Delirious: Everybody point at him.**

 **Lui: He he's walking his dog he's walking a-(Laughs as Vanoss comes outside).**

"Does Nogla have even have a dog?" Yang asked

"Uh yeah he has two one is named Joe he is a Cavachon which means he's mix of a Bichon Frise and a Cavalier his other is Tony who is a Bernedoodle." Ruby replied

 **Nogla: Fucking dick head. (Lui pulled out a shotgun and killed him)**

"At least Nogla wasn't there to be killed." Blake offered shrugging

 **Lui: Fuck outta here Nogla.**

 **Delirious: That's right. (It cut the three remaining guys now back in the store with some random ass Hillbilly who was trying to beat up Lui for seemly no reason at all)**

 **Vanoss: What the fu- who's this guy.**

 **Lui: Where the fuck did this guy come from.**

 **Delirious: Whoa whoa.**

 **Vanoss: Who's this guy. (Lui got out of the punch combo and began walking away from the guy)**

 **Lui: Maybe cause I was stepping on the Vale backpack he got all mad fucking patriot.**

 **Delirious: Vale. (It then cut outside and the guy was harassing Vanoss now)**

 **Vanoss: Why are you just looking at me. (The guy then shoved Vanoss pushing him away)**

 **Lui: He's-(Starts laughing with Delirious)**

"Oh that was a mistake." Blake stated

"Yep." RW-Y said

 **Delirious: He's like-(Vanoss suddenly lunged forward backhanding the guy across the jaw causing him to the ground to the ground in a crumpled heap in an unconscious state causing everyone to laugh)**

 **Delirious: Bitched smacked him.**

 **Vanoss: I just slapped him. (The video ends moments later)**

"He just fucking bitch slaps the guy." Yang said between laughs

"And he just drops like a sack of potatoes." Weiss added

"Oh man I love these heists." Ruby stated as the group calmed down a text alert went off and Blake pulled her scroll to read the text

 _Ace: Hey Blake I just wanted to let you Tommy is about half an hour away can you get here soon._

Blake texted back

Blake text: Really now we just finished watching a Vanoss video it's been quite some time since we were updated.

 _ **Jax text: Look Cat Lady opening up an interdimensional portal between worlds isn't easy he's not going to wait long.**_

Blake text: Okay fine but do at least have my Volume 4/5 outfit.

 _Ace text: Yeah and we even set up a changing booth for you to use so you won't have to in the middle of the forest._

Blake text: 'Sigh' okay I'm on my way just let me make something up to my friends.

"Hey Blake who text?" Ruby asked the cat Faunus stored away her scroll before replying

"It was just Son said he needed help with something scouting out a potential White Fang base."

"And you don't need us?" Weiss asked growing suspicious

"It's just boring scouting we won't need to get into a fight and if we do we'll call you."

"How long will this take?" Yang asked

"Hours maybe depending on if we really find anything." with that Blake stood up walked to the door and left the room as she was walking down the hall she pulled her scroll

Blake text: Alright I'm out and on my way BTW I only agreed to this because I knew you wouldn't kill me if I lost.

 _Ace text:..._ Yeah.

Blake raised an eyebrow at this

Blake: You hesitated there...What is it?

 _Ace text: That's really all up to Tommy but if you do die the we resurrect the dead fighter is relatively painless...I think._

Blake text: By Oum you're a sadist.

What was sent next made Blake's eyes go wide

 _Ace: Says the shy book smart Furry fuel who wears a frilly corset fights with a whip and walks with the most hip in the series like seriously that is a ridiculous amount of hip movement you use there girl _**(Blake glanced at her hips as she continued walking)** _you're literally the result of the designers asking "How many fetishes can we mix into a single character at once?"._

Blake suppressed a laugh

Blake text: Well played you ass.

 _Ace: Eh I try._

Back I team RWBY's dorm

"Hey Weiss didn't you have a story to tell us?"

"Oh right thanks for reminding me Yang okay so it all started when I was around five years old-"

 _ **Author: Okay sorry that took so long I've been pretty busy with other Stories and School so you know but it's done now you're welcome and one more thing if you want check out Blake Belladonna vs The Green Ranger over on my Contest of Champions it should be up some time after this**_ **(Oven dings) _Oh hey cookies are done_ (I get up from the computer pull both trays out walk back to the computer and set them on cooling racks sitting on the desk) _In case you're wondering I made two dozen one is fluffy the other is crispy so yeah I think-_ (Ruby suddenly comes out of no where)**

 **Ruby: GIVE ME THOSE COOKIES! (Ruby then tackles me and a cartoonish dust ball formed around us)**

 _ **Author: RUBY STOP YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK TH**_ **-(I was interrupted as the computer as the computer was thrown against the wall cracking the screen making both me and Ruby stop and stare) _Laptop DAMN IT RUBY LOOK YOU DID!_**

 **Ruby: K bye. (Ruby runs off taking all the strawberry chocolate chip cookies with her to a different part of the house)**

 _ **Author: You edgy bitch I wanted some of those I'm getting Dakin on you...so now I need a new Laptop just really fucking great so I guess I'll see you all later maybe I'll just order a new Laptop from my home computer way over there oh and now all my hard work on those cookies is wasted THANKS RUBY!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Pizza Fail

_**Author: Okay so before this goes on I want to say I feel lazy everyday okay I am a lazy mother fucker so I will not be doing the next part of the Heists this time rather I will be doing a short one Pizza Fail while Blake is away if you want to see what happened with her go read it Blake Belladonna vs The Green Ranger over on my Contest of Champions Season 2 to find out what happened Chapter 38 you will not be disappointed I promise you it's one of my best yet also my longest one to date I put a lot of hard work into this battle oh and before I go.**_

 **Guest Statement: I just think your punk ass can't take a joke and hate Delirious.**

 ** _Reply: Well that's your opinion and you are completely entitled to it no matter how wrong it might be I don't hate any of them I find Delirious to be hilarious he's one the funniest in the group he's like top 5 I have no hate for any of them and if I hated him why would I do videos where he is in them if I actually hated him I would avoid making chapters about videos that he is in I woul_** ** _dn't to be prompting him to people I'd be cutting him out like a fucking cancer simply as that besides there really isn't anything to back up your theory there bub so with that outta hater outta the who doesn't like me expressing my opinion enjoy Pizza Fail cause I sure HFIL did._**

* * *

"-And that's how I ended up with a hundred bags and dozens of toys." Weiss said concluding her story.

"Huh I wasn't expecting that." Ruby mumbled.

"The rich truly do led different lives." Yang added silence continued to fill the room until, "So what do you think Blake is doing right now."

 **Scene Change & Flashback to an hour before**

"So how exactly did you get your powers Tommy." Blake asked as she took a sip from her tea cup.

"Basically a Witch named Rita gave me stolen Power Coin and Power Morpher it transformed me into a Superhuman." the man known as Tommy replied as took a bite from of noodles from a bowl he swallowed the noodles before continuing, "She used my abilities for evil but then my friends saved me allowing me to join them in their fight it took a while for me to fully become a trusted member but it was worth it now they're like a second family to me."

"Yeah I know the feeling of having your talents being used to cause harm." the Cat Faunus stated setting her tea cup down she reached down to grab a napkin in the middle of the table she placed her hand on top of Tommy who also happened to be reaching for a napkin they both blushed and pulled their hands back and stared into each others eyes with surprise.

"OH I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No it's okay I mean I did uh I did it too so-and um yeah." Blake stuttered out before shutting her mouth the monster fight teens paused before slowly leaning in the blush of their faces only getting brighter and brighter as they got closer and closer to each other.

 **Back To The Rest Of Team RWBY**

"Probably something personal that she wouldn't want us to know about." Weiss guessed shrugging little did she know how right se was, "But I say we don't the next Heist video until she comes back so we'll just watch something else."

"Yeah I can live with that." the half sisters agreed with a nod.

"Then I will pick the video this time." the heiress stated taking remote she then began scrolling through Vanoss videos to see if any caught her eye and soon enough one did a zombies video called 'Pizza Fail' so she selected it and the video loaded up moments later.

 **Vanoss: Hey what is up guys Vanoss here and uh today I have a little Zombies video for you guys what it is it's a really funny fail moment that was actually caused accidently by myself and it made it so my friends had to fight for lives at the very end of our Zombies session and uh pretty much it was me, Delirious, Moo Snuckel and Nogla who were playing Buried Zombies around when it came out so we were new to the map and we were actually playing on easy mode.**

"I can already tell that this is gonna be good." Yang stated smirking Ruby and Weiss nodded in agreement with a 'Yep'.

 **Vanoss: And that's just because we were relaxing having fun and like I said we were new to the map but uh anyways we got to a pretty high round and it ended in a pretty interesting way that I thought you guys would really enjoy seeing and uh one more quick thing Nogla will only be seen in the first half of the video and that's just because half way through the game he decided to go to bed ah so that's just for you guys who are gonna be wondering about that.**

"Noted." Ruby said.

 **Vanoss: But uh besides that guys hope you enjoy this little video of my friends struggling to stay alive and I will talk to you guys later peace.**

 **Delirious: Y'all come downstairs-**

 **Vanoss: Can I order a pizza before we start this next round?**

 **(The Video then cut to a completely black screen that read "RULE #1 Never Order A Pizza While Playing Zombies' big bold in red text)**

 **Vanoss (Over gibberish): Alright pizza-pizza has been ordered.**

 **Moo: What are you gonna do when it like gets to your house and we're like in the midst of a-**

 **Delirious (Laughs): I know.**

 **Moo: Invasion.**

 **Vanoss (In realization): Oh fuck.**

"You really screwed up on this one Vanoss." Weiss stated.

 **Vanoss: Fuck fuck.**

 **Delirious (Still laughing): You didn't think about that mother fucker.**

"No he did not." the half sisters confirmed.

 **Vanoss: Well...I guess you're gonna have to throw a lot of monkeys throw a lot of monkeys and i'm gonna half to pay really really quickly. (The others started laughing)**

 **Moo: I'm At The Door Throw The Monkeys!**

 **Delirious: Throw The Monkeys! (Jump cut to later in the and in the bottom part of the screen it red 'Luckily We Were Able To Keep A Crawler 4 Rounds Later')**

 **Moo: Crawler's coming.**

 **Vanoss: Yeah you should probably get him away from the guy who needs pizza. (Moo did so by luring it away Vanoss ran into the maze)**

"That would probably be a good idea." Yang stated.

 **Delirious: I ordered Dom-I ordered Sand witches from Dominos. (Bottom the screen said 'This Is When I Go Get My Pizza')  
**

"I prefer Little Caesars." Weiss stated she then glanced at her remaining Teammates, "What about the two of you?"

"Probably Pizza Hut." Yang said.

"Which ever one makes those really big slices I can't remember the name at the moment." Ruby stated.

 **Vanoss: Oh it's here it's here okay I'll be back. (Vanoss sets his stuff down and walks away from the game)**

 **Delirious: You know what really sucks I have zero ammo in both my weapons.**

"Then go get so more ammo or switch weapons." Ruby suggested in a board tone.

"You know that would really suck imagine being trapped in Grimm invested woods with only a few guns that had no ammo." Weiss agreed.

 **(It switches to Moo's POV and the Crawler suddenly falls over dead for no reason everyone made an Oh Shit face)**

"Whelp it's about to hit the fan." Ruby stated.

"Brace yourself it's about to get wild." Yang added with a smirk.

 **Moo: Oh the Crawler just- the Crawler just died.**

 **Delirious: Oh Oum...Evan. (They both run back to Evan's character)**

 **Moo: Evan...Evan...Evan!**

 **Delirious: We've got monkeys we have monkeys.**

 **Moo: Evan! (Delirious started laughing)**

"I don't think screaming for him is gonna help." Weiss stated.

 **Moo: He just dropped down dead I didn't touch him.**

"That's actually happened to us before when we were playing Zombies." Yang said lazily gesturing to her half sister.

"Oh yeah those were bad one of us would leave then the Crawler would die then we'd get surrounded and lose." Ruby added frowning, "That was the worst."

 **Delirious: I don't have no fu-(Laughs) Hold on. (Delirious puts a claymore down)**

 **Moo: EVAN!**

 **Delirious: I'm Scared! I'm scared. (Delirious's claymore blew up a bunch of zombies that were crawling out of the ground right in front of them they dropped Max Ammo and Moo rushed to pick it up as Delirious continued to laugh) Max ammo. (Delirious continues laughing as he places down more claymores which blew up more zombies both Moo and Delirious began firing at the zombies)**

 **Moo: EVAN! (The fighting continued) EVAN EVAN EVAN...HURRY! (Now both Moo and Delirious were laughing as they fought for their while also protecting Vanoss's dead weight)**

 **Delirious: EVAN-(Starts laughing **It then switches to Delirious's POV)****

"Paying for Pizza should not take this long." Ruby stated.

"No no it shouldn't." Yang confirmed.

 **Moo: EVAN!**

 **Delirious: Y-You get the left side I get right side you get left I got right. (They continued shooting Zombies as they came) You get left I get right.**

"Looks like Evan is about to go down." Weiss stated.

 ****Moo:** **I'm throwing a monkey** **No no. **(True to Weiss's words Vanoss went down from to many Zombie hits)******

 **Delirious: Fuck it I got a monkey too (As Delirious tries to throw a monkey the zombies close in and he goes down) I got a monkey to-Ah I'm down I'm down. (It switched back to Moo's POV)**

"Oh wow who here saw that one coming." RWY joked at the same time.

 **Delirious: I'm down pick him up pick me up. (Moo did so and moved to pick Vanoss up with the zombies distracted)**

 **Delirious & RWBY: Probably should have picked me/him up before picking anybody else up. (Vanoss got up as the monkey broke and stopped distracting the zombies everything went into overly dramatic slow motion as Moo moved back from the approaching Zombies and pulled out another monkey)**

"This slow mo is totally necessary-Also I can't believe we were on the same page as Delirious." Weiss said.

 **Delirious: Throw A Monkey Throw A Monkey (Vanoss went down again)** **Throw A Monkey! (Moo threw the monkey and it bounced off the hedge wall in the maze before falling to the ground after a moment of panic Moo had to shoot his way threw the crowd as it sped back up with Delirious laughing Moo began making his way over but had so trouble)**

 **Moo: I can't-(He made it through) Okay ok I got ya.**

 **Delirious: I'm throwing a monkey as soon as I stand up.**

"That is a horrible idea." Ruby stated.

"This is the end here's where they die." Yang said, "Why do I feel like that's a reference to something."

 **Delirious: A** **s soon as I stand up. (Moo revived Delirious who stood and pulled out a monkey) Throw the Monkey. (Everything went in slow motion again as a zombie came around the corner just as Delirious threw the monkey causing it to bounce off the zombies head and go around the corner just as Moo went down Delirious then screamed in panic as the zombies surrounded him and took him down which then went to laughter they all died losing the game RWY laughed as well finding the whole thing to be rather hilarious)**

 **Moo: K I'm recording that just to show you that-**

 **Delirious: I just-(Laughs)**

 **Moo: That thing just dropped down dead in front of me. (RWY & Delirious keep laughing)**

 **Delirious & Yang: It's Evan's fault for getting his fucking pizza. (More laughter as a pizza icon appears on the screen Moo even joins in as the score screen disappears)**

 **Moo: I don't know what happened.**

 **Delirious: He's gonna be so pissed he's gonna-(Laughter continues as a circle appeared around the Easy mode setting with the words 'They Suck' pointing to it on an arrow)**

"Oh my God and I thought Ruby was bad at zombie games." Yang joked.

"Yeah I am prett-HEY! Yang I Am Not That Bad At Zombie Games."

"You really are." Weiss confirmed much to Ruby's disappointment, "We have to revive you like every five minutes."

 _"Everyone turns against me."_

 **Moo: He's just gonna come back and be like 'What the Fuck?' (Little jump cut)**

 **Delirious: Oum how far is his fucking door.**

 **Vanoss: You fucking cock suckers (Moo, Delirious & RWY began laughing) What happened?**

 **Moo: Dude it just died.**

 **Delirious: Evan we were screaming** **we were screaming** **for you.**

 **Moo: How far away is your fucking door.**

"That is something I would also like to know." Weiss said.

 **Vanoss: I had to go go downstairs open the door and the fucker was all the way on the street-**

"Why was he in the street That's Stupid!" Yang cried.

"I hope that Guy got fired." Weiss added.

 **Vanoss: So I had to wait for him to walk you know-**

 **Delirious: What?**

 **Vanoss: Slowly walk up to my door and then I handed him the card did the whole debit thing and then-**

 **Delirious: That's when we were screaming for you right there.** **(Brief flashback of that)**

 **Vanoss: Then I got the pizza and I was like 'I'm not gonna go upstairs I'm gonna offer my dad a slice' so I offer him a slice I come back and I'm** **at the main fucking menu.**

"I'd do that too it would be rude to hog a whole pizza and not offer someone a slice especial if it's family." Ruby stated

 **Delirious: What'd you first thought when you saw the screen.**

Ruby and Yang looked over at there heiress of a teammate expecting her to say something.

"I've give up at this point I just going to enjoy the videos and try to stop nitpicking." Weiss said shrugging under her breath she added. "Unless it's really stupid and others call him out on it."

 **Vanoss: I was like you 'Mother fuckers'. (Laughs) I figured the zombie died like-**

 **Delirious: Yeah.**

 **Vanoss: Like I uh one thing-**

 **Moo: Well actually what really happened was we just beat the game. (The video faded to black with that)**

"That was pretty funny." Ruby said

"Yeah it was but where is Blake it's been like an hour." Weiss complained.

"Hang on I'll give her scroll another ring." Yang said pulling out he scroll

 **Meanwhile**

Blake was lying in the bed of a decent hotel dressed only in a black tank top and underwear with the Tommy man from before on top of her he was wearing a green tank top and a black pair of boxers and the two of them were in a heated make out session when Blake's scroll went off so they reluctantly separated so Blake could hit the ignore button.

"What if that was important?"

"Whatever if it was I'm sure they will call back." Blake replied casually tossing her scroll onto the nightstand, "Besides what about your friends shouldn't you be concerned about them."

"Wrist Communicator doesn't work here besides Ace and Jax told me they won against that Titan robot."

"Well then I guess we've got nothing to worry about then plus Ace and Jax told us that it would take time to get you home."

"I suppose that's true-" Tommy sighed as he rolled off her and ended up lying next to her Blake laughed a little as she sat up got on top of the male and startled him she leaned down and began kissing his neck before going down.

"Let's have some fun.'


	13. Chapter 13 'All Things Must Die'

_**"Hey everyone so I've been thinking a lot about this lately and I have decided to stop doing this Fanfiction to cancel this Story completely from this moment on Team RWBY watches VanossGaming and Friends will no longer be done by me its over time for you all to just 'Go Home Go To Bed' okay 'ALRIGHT' Everyone. But before I go and leave this alone forever deleting the Document I am currently writing in. This has nothing to do with the group going around Fanfic taking it upon themselves to enforce the rules or whatever known as Critics United that I've been hearing about quote unquote bullying people into deleting stories that violate the rules this is completely my choice my decision okay for a number of reasons if you want some I'll give you one example this is surprisingly thee most mentally taxing and exhausting of all the stories I write literally I find myself 'dulled beyond all reason and sapped of all spirit' because of this I just want to rip my hair out plus it'll help me focus on the other stories that I'm writing I have been working on using my time better."**_

 **(Heavy Sigh as the Author rubs his temples in frustration)**

 _ **"SO yeah I'm sorry everyone no buts or whining I am putting my foot down here and now 'This is the end' However I may be putting it up for adoption if anyone wants it and I don't know if I'll be deleting the original story yet or what I'll be doing next huh it feels weird but yeah um goodbye maybe see you in the future and be good people so for one last time I'll have these guys say their goodbyes."**_

 **Vanoss, Friends & RWBY: Bye Everyone Thanks For All The Love And Support On This Story Its Been A Blast!**

 **"Actually now that I think on it with this gone I may be able to do that RWBY Plays series that I hinted at a while back...AW Crap You're Still Here You Heard Nothing GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"**


End file.
